Living with darkness
by BlackFallingComet
Summary: [UNDER REVISION] Every wish has its price even the most unselfish one. Now back in her time, Kagome has to face her new destiny and deal with her curse. Can someone from her past help her with this?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha is owned by someone else than me :(

Thanks goes to my beta: **Tsuki Ai **for not leaving me alone with English and mistackes!

**Prologue**

The morning sun slowly entered the small apartment, bringing its everyday blessing. Golden rays spread across the room, playing over dark sheets to fall finally on silky black curls. The owner of said hair sighed contently feeling the morning warmth welcoming her to the waking world.

That perfect picture was roughly interrupted when an annoying 'beep' filled the room. Kagome grunted, her hand quickly sliding over her nightstand before slamming on her clock, successfully silencing it. Her perfect moment and good mood were gone. However, her rising ire was subdued when she felt the body next to her move and a soft, somewhat wet tongue started to lick her cheeks. The woman giggled, pushing her attacker off her.

"Stop that Inuyasha. It tickles." She slipped her feet into her fluffy slippers before she stood up and went to the kitchen. A warm smile rose on her lips when she heard an annoyed growl behind her. She didn't turn to check if he was following her, she knew he was. Even after being together for so long, Inuyasha never left her alone, even for a moment. And now she was grateful for that. His presence never failed to brighten her day.

Of course, at first it wasn't easy to accept all the changes that came with him. God, she couldn't remember how many times she just wished he had never shown up or that she had never brought him home. But once he got there, he stayed and she was happy that he waited for her to accept him.

As always when she entered the kitchen, he was already there waiting for her. Kagome smiled before turning on the water. Carefully, she prepared her food and tea while Inuyasha was happily slurping his Monday ramen cup. She still couldn't understand how he could eat it anytime, but decided it was one of those things she would have to accept. She herself was somewhat addicted to ramen. After all, eating it everyday in the Sengoku Era only gave her two options for that dish: start to love it or hate it. Since hate was never in her nature, she chose to love it, but it never came to the point of craziness like Inuyasha's love of it.

She chuckled thinking how her friends from the past reacted when she showed them that food the first time. Inuyasha called it "suspicious magic" (until he took first bite of course), Sango made big 'o' and the shock on Miroku's face...

Kagome shook her head, feeling the well-known tightness creeping in her heart and tried to stop her memories. But just like everyday, her mind disobeyed and her thoughts returned to the day when she saw them all for the last time--- the last battle with Naraku.

She could remember shooting her arrow at Naraku, and after that, everything was a blur. Naraku's last words, the Meidou opening behind her, her stay in the void, talking with the Jewel, Inuyasha coming to her rescue, the wish, returning with Inuyasha, disappearing into the well and then…

The woman shook her head once again. She couldn't be bitter about that and she wasn't. She fulfilled her duty and she was proud of that, but still it made it only a bit better. After all, the price she paid for destroying that cursed Jewel was very high.

_No_, she told herself. _Stop that Kagome, it's in the past. Now it's time to face your new threat._ With a firm nod, she assured herself that that was what was she really thinking.

Reaching for her dark sunglasses, she thought about the irony of her situation. Who would guess that after fighting with demons, life in her own time would be so terrifying for her. But thankfully, she wasn't alone.

"Inuyasha!" she called, "Come here boy!" Shortly after, the big white dog with golden eyes was standing at her side allowing his owner to put his unusual leash on him, ready to lead her once she was ready. The woman took her bag and white stick before she left to face the world outside, her disability hidden behind the dark facade of her glasses.

Yes, the truth was hard to face.

Kagome Higurashi was blind.

* * *

AN: Hi! Has someone missed me? Anyway here is the new story and I hope you will like it. If you feel like, drop me some review!


	2. 1 Separation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

Okay, to make it quick- big thanks to my wonderful beta: **Tsuki Ai**, and my reviewers:**ScarletEyezInfinit **and **BlackDog616**.

Now enjoy!

**Chapter 1- Separation**

Inuyasha carefully led Kagome across the busy streets of the Tokyo warning her about any potential danger. The girl followed taking in all the smells, sounds and noises, creating a vision of the city in her mind.

Kagome didn't live at the shrine any more. Once she was of age and it was confirmed that her sight wouldn't return, she decided she didn't want to be a burden to her family and moved to an apartment on the other side of the city. Besides, being so close to the well wouldn't help her. After all, it was the well that took away her friends, her first love and in the end, her sight.

Another thing was that Inuyasha and Buyo didn't get along well. Her dog had that strange fascination with torturing her cat by pulling it around the house by his tail. Kagome giggled lightly remembering how her mother described it to her.

That thought led her to her four-legged friend who was guarding her on her way to the shop. Inuyasha was her savior. Their first meeting somehow reminded her about how she met her hanyou friend 500 years in the past. She needed help and he was there to save her. After hearing what he looked like, she couldn't think of a better name for him than Inuyasha. Once the dog adapted himself to the home, they sent him for the special training for guide dogs and now they were inseparable.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly and barked informing her that they arrived at their destination. The young woman smiled, patting the dog's head before tying his leash to the shop's rail.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Be good boy and wait for me," Kagome said gently before going inside.

The owner of the shop immediately recognized her and smiled, even if he knew she couldn't see him. The man excused himself for a moment, coming closer to the young woman who smiled at him.

"Good morning Mr. Yamato. How are you today?" she asked cheerfully.

"Thank you my dear, I'm fine. I'm sorry I can't stay longer; Yuka will take care of you. Yuka!" Kagome's high school friend was by her side in a blink.

"Oh, Kagome it's so good to see you! I have so much to tell you, but wait first things first. What do you need dear?" Kagome giggled at the enthusiastic behavior of her friend. Both girls went deeper into the shop sharing gossip and jokes while Yuka picked up all the things Kagome needed.

**oOoOoOoOo**

After another 15 minutes with hands full of bags, Kagome went out and waited for the bark that would inform her that her furry friend was waiting for her. It never came. Slightly worried, Kagome put down her groceries and slid her hands over the rail looking for the leash she tied to it, but somehow she couldn't find it. The panic rose in her and she started to call Inuyasha without success. Fear rolled over her and Kagome turned to the shop with a startled cry.

"Yuka! Help me please!" the customers turned to look at her while the young woman quickly ran to her.

"What's wrong honey?" Yuka asked embracing Kagome's shoulders in a reassuring manner. The little miko shook her head taking her friend outside.

"Yuka, can... can you see Inuyasha around?" she asked. She waited for her answer with baited breath while her body started to shake. Somehow, deep down she knew what answer she would hear and she prayed she was wrong.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I can't see him." Hearing that, Kagome's knees went weak and if not for Yuka's hand, she would have fallen. She didn't even notice that. Her mind was working too wildly to notice her weakness. Inuyasha was missing. Someone took her dog, leaving her alone and vulnerable. Who would do that?

"Who... why... Yuka who would take him?" the girl cried, shaking her head. "Everyone knows I need him. Who could be so cruel?" The other woman held her friend as she cried, her own eyes were roaming around them looking for something, anything that would give them some hint as to what had happened with the dog.

It took Kagome a half hour to calm herself. She had already informed her boss she could not come to work today and was now sitting on the bench near the shop. Her world was turned upside down in a few moments and she wasn't sure what should she do now. She knew one thing--- no matter what she had to find Inuyasha. The dog came to her rescue when she needed him the most, now it was her turn to return the deed.

From the shop came Yuka carrying a cup of tea for her friend. Silently, she sat beside Kagome.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with a caring tone. Kagome managed to smile a small, fake smile taking the cup and slowly sipping the hot liquid.

"I'm better. Thanks for staying with me. I gave you so much trouble." Yuka just waved her hand dismissingly before blushing lightly. Once again, it slipped her mind that her friend wasn't able to see her anymore.

Quickly she replied, "It's okay, Yamato likes you. It'll be fine." The little miko smiled again before drifting into a world of her thoughts. After some time, she came to a decision. She couldn't just sit here; she needed to do something. Determination entered her heart and taking her walking stick firmly, she rose from the bench, surprising her friend.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Yuka asked. Kagome turned to her voice, her lips pressed into thin line.

"I need to find Inuyasha. There is a park on the other side of the street. A lot of people are walking there, and perhaps someone saw my dog or who took him." The other woman nodded, silently asking herself why she didn't get that idea. She rose from her place and joined the other girl in their search. There was big chance it would be fruitful.

After another hour, the last bits of hope were lost and Kagome was once again in despair. She asked every person they met in the park, but no one saw the white dog today. _What could've happened in that 15 minutes I was in the shop? If someone took Inuyasha, then where?_ the questions were running through her head and the answers were still slipping from her grasp. She was cut from her musings by Yuka's gentle voice.

"Kagome, I think it will be the best if you go home. Wherever your dog is, it's not here and we can't do anything about this right now." Kagome shook her head violently. She couldn't go home without Inuyasha; she couldn't leave him.

"No I have to find him," she said once again on the verge of tears. Yuka sighed at her stubborn friend trying to reassure her.

"Listen you won't leave him. You will go back home and after work I will come to you and we will make an announcement that you're looking for him and tomorrow we will use my day off to leave it around the city. It will spread your search and give us a greater chance at finding him." Slowly the wise words of the young woman made its way to Kagome's head and hesitantly the girl agreed. It was true--- she had greater chances at finding Inuyasha once the whole city is helping. Perhaps Souta could help her and make some announcements over the Internet?

"Okay. You're right. Thank you for your help," she said with a defeated sigh, making her friend smile.

"Do you want me to take you home? I'm sure Yamato would agree to that," Yuka offered, but the young miko shook her head in a negative answer.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine and the walk will clear my mind... hopefully," Kagome said turning around leaving her friend who watched her.

Tapping her white cane, Kagome allowed her sacred powers to flare to life. She was never happier that she was a miko. When she became blind, her powers gave her a great sense of space so she wasn't so helpless. She could feel her surroundings through her body, so even without Inuyasha she was able to take care of herself.

This time however something was wrong. Kagome felt like she was in a thick mist. Everything was strangely muffled; sounds and smells were so weak that it was hard to recognize them. Suddenly her head started to spin and her body grew weak. Her hands trembled, loosening its hold over her cane and when it was pushed from her hands, she wasn't able to catch it in time.

The woman turned around recognizing a sensation she hadn't felt in the last four years. _'But it's impossible'_ her mind whispered.

Before she could react, something punched her side and with a painful groan, she was thrown a few feet away, landing on her back. The young miko moaned in pain, but didn't lose time and quickly enveloped her body in her pure aura in case she was attacked again.

It seemed to scare her attacker, because the strange mist was lifted from her mind and to Kagome's panic, she had realized that she wasn't on the sidewalk any longer. Quickly she lifted herself to her feet, but Yuka's yell and a loud honk behind her told Kagome it was already too late. She closed her eyes bracing herself for the upcoming pain and from her lips escaped one cry.

"Inuyasha!"

The next few seconds turned into hours for Kagome. She heard the nearing car, her friend's screams, and then that familiar tingling on her aura before she felt her breath knocked from her chest. The collision she was sure would come was replaced by the feeling of someone's body, before she landed on her back again.

"Kagome! Oh my god, please say something!" cried Yuka and the young miko moaned lifting herself to her knees.

"I won't be able to sleep on my back for the next week," she said finally, making the other female giggle hysterically. Before she could say another word, she was pulled into a hug and even if Kagome couldn't stop her body from shaking, this embrace calmed her nerves.

"You gave me scare of my life Kagome!" Yuka cried in Kagome's shoulder and the miko patted her friends back.

"Now, now Yuka I'm fine. A bit sore, but fine and without the slightest idea what happened. Could you please tell me?" she asked. '_Well I'm not lying... completely. I have an idea what happened, but... could it really be true, that what I felt was...'_

"Well, I'm not sure myself. I saw you leaving, then there was something strange with you, you looked like you were going to faint so I went to you but then... I don't know Kagome, there was something and then you were on the road with that car coming on you and then you were here again!" Kagome stayed silent for a moment, deep in thought.

'So if what I felt was true... then... I—I was attacked by a youkai, and then saved by one. But... why me? And why did the other one save me? Why they were working on different sides? And what are those sides?'

Her train of thought was cut when she felt Yuka move to stand up and was pulled up with her. Also, there was some angry yelling coming closer to them. _'Wonder who is it?'_

"You idiot! What were you doing in the street? Did you want to get your bloody ass killed? Are you blind?" the voice that Kagome recognized as a male's yelled angrily. _'It's probably the driver that almost hit me.'_

Calmly, she turned to the voice. "Well?" he demanded.

"Actually sir, yes I am blind." Kagome said quietly, silencing the man instantly.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Kagome quickly cut him off. She hated when people took pity on her, and he was doing just that.

"I know and I'm sorry too. I didn't hear your car. I will be more careful next time," she said.

"Yes. Are you okay? Do you need help? I could-"

Once again, Kagome cut him off. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, if you don't mind I will be on my way."

The man caught her dismissing tone, simply said his goodbye's, and left. Yuka, who was silent throughout the talk, sighed with relief before looking at her friend.

"I'm taking you home," she said with a 'no nonsense' tone since she knew her friend couldn't see her authoritative look. Kagome sighed quietly and agreed without a fight. She had enough emotions for today and all she wanted was to fall asleep and wake up when all her problems would be gone. Once they arrived, Kagome curled in her bed and slept until Yuka came back at six p.m. and they started to work on announcements.

It was well after eight when the girls heard knocking at the door.

"I will get it," Yuka said quickly walking to the door while Kagome went to the kitchen for tea.

"So who was it?" she asked when she came back. She was met with silence and the girl frowned. "Yuka?"

"I found a letter to you on the doormat," the girl whispered and Kagome's frown deepened.

"And what did it say?" she continued.

Yuka was silent for a moment and when Kagome was about to repeat her question, the woman answered, "Tokyo Park. Half-hour." This time, both girls were silent for a moment, thoughts running wild through their minds.

"Well," Kagome said finally, "we should get ready. It's impolite to refuse an invitation."

_______________

AN: Hope you liked it! If you have time drop me some review!


	3. 2 Voice from the past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

Okay quickly-big thanks to **Tsuki Ai **for being my beta and my reviewers:** allyct160, BlackDog616, petitefeeme.**

Now enjoy!

**Chapter 2- Voice from the past**

"Well," Kagome said finally, "We should get ready. It's impolite to refuse an invitation."

When Yuka heard those words, she was actually glad that her friend was blind; at least it stopped Kagome from seeing her horror-filled face. On the other side, who wouldn't be filled with horror knowing that their best friend-best, blind and very vulnerable friend was going to meet with god-knows-who at the park in the darkness? It was just insane. Of course, that's what it was for Yuka.

"You're insane, right?" the woman asked. Kagome kept her silence and Yuka decided she needed to press more.

"You're not seriously considering going to that park, are you?" Kagome shrugged lightly before taking sip of her tea.

"Actually I am. It's more than likely that I will go," Kagome said with a firm tone and Yuka's mouth fell open. How could she be so calm in a situation like this? Not that Kagome was overly emotional, but she was so panicked when she found Inuyasha missing, and now when she got an anonymous letter to meet in some dark place with a stranger, she was calmly drinking her tea? What was with this girl?

Kagome sighed lightly, placing her tea on a table. She knew her friend's concerns were not misplaced, but Kagome knew something her friend didn't: the letter was from the youkai. She could feel remnants of youki on the paper and she knew she had to go. She might not be called a miko any longer and people might not believe that youkai really existed, but it didn't change the fact that she knew the truth, and it was her duty to find out if that meant danger.

"If you don't want to go, just tell me. I would even insist that you would stay he—" the little miko was cut off by her now very determined friend.

"No. I won't agree to that. I won't let you go there alone," the girl declared sternly, the determination clear in her voice. Kagome sighed again as her shoulders slumped a bit.

She was a stubborn creature, but so was Yuka. She always liked that in her friend, but today she wished that she were as easily persuaded as Ayumi. Just for her own safety. Kagome might be blind, but she was still a miko. If the stranger sender was indeed a youkai, she had the power to defend herself, unlike her friend. Kagome sighed silently wishing that this day had finally ended.

"Fine. You can come with me," Kagome said. "But I want you to promise me one thing—if I ask you, you will leave me."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Yuka. Believe me, I know perfectly well what I am doing and I only ask you for this. Do it for me... as a friend. Please?" the blue-eyed woman pleaded in her sweetest tone. She knew her imperfection took from her a powerful weapon called 'puppy-eyes'; however, Kagome quickly found out that her begging tone was also very successful. Who would say 'no' to the blind? She heard how her friend sighed quietly and grinned. Her tactic worked again.

"Alright Kagome, but only if you are sure you will be fine, and once you return you will give me a call, okay?" The miko nodded accepting the terms. Before Yuka could take sip of her tea, Kagome spoke again.

"There is one more thing..."

**oOoOoOoOo**

"You're sure about this? Perhaps you want to go home?" Yuka asked with concern. The other woman just shook her head.

"I told you one minute ago. I won't change my mind." she replied to Yuka's unhappiness. The two of them were slowly walking over Tokyo Park, now covered in dark night. It was already 8:47 p.m and they hadn't met anyone who could've left the letter under Kagome's door.

"Maybe he or she decided they don't want to see you... or it was only a trap to take you away from home. It's probably being robbed as we speak. We should go back right now." Kagome simply shook her head and motioned to her friend to keep going.

She knew he was here. Youkai. His aura was clashing with her own in smooth waves giving her the right direction. They were close; at any moment now, everything would be clearer. She only prayed that her mystical inviter wasn't the one who tried to kill her this morning. Then there was a voice.

"You should have come alone."

Hearing these words, Yuka almost jumped up, her nerves couldn't put up with more stress at the moment. It was miracle she didn't scream---Kagome thought absently concentrating on the stranger's voice.

He was a male for sure, his voice was deep and smooth and somewhere in Kagome's heart was the feeling she have heard it already... sometime... somewhere... But even if the voice rang a bell in her mind, the face she was looking for didn't appear. But there was still other chance---she needed to see the man by someone's eyes.

"Yuka describe him," she said quietly to her nervous friend. She knew the youkai could probably hear her, but it wasn't important now.

"He's very tall and has long silver hair... strange, but he looks young. His eyes are—you know he reminds me of---" the girl didn't have opportunity to finish when Kagome spoke again.

"Sesshoumaru" she whispered.

"Hn." Kagome almost laughed at the response. It was so familiar and hearing it here, in her city, in her time sounded so alien that her mind went into 'off-mode' for a moment. When she was able to get her bearings again, she turned to the Yuka's side.

"It's okay now. You can leave me," she said. She didn't see how the woman shook her head, but she felt how her grip tightened over her hand.

"No Kagome, who is that guy? Do you know him?" she asked, a promise is a promise, but she couldn't leave her friend like that.

"He's a stranger," Kagome said finally, "You can go." This time hands went to her shoulders and tightened their hold.

"A stranger? How can I leave you with a stranger?" Kagome smiled softly before gently prying hands off her.

"He's a stranger, but well known stranger. Now please, you promised me." With a heavy sigh, the other woman embraced the miko before passing her cane to her secretly.

Before they came here, Kagome decided she didn't want to show her handicap to a potential enemy, so they travelled hand-in-hand with Yuka as her guard. Even now, Kagome decided that Sesshoumaru is not someone she wanted to show her weakness. She hoped he would buy her little act.

Just as she promised, Yuka left with a heavy heart, leaving her best friend with that strange man. She turned her eyes to the sky. _'Please someone watch over her from up there.'_

After the girl left, the place feel into silence and for Kagome, it was the worst thing that could happen.

"So Sesshoumaru," the woman said, "Why are you here? I mean, why did you want to see me? Are you possibly curious why I'm still alive?" The man before her snorted in a not so- gentlemanly way.

"I couldn't care less if you were dead miko." _'Figures'_ Kagome thought angrily. _'Did he really have to be so difficult?'_

"So what do you want with me, or did you just want to look at me?" the miko asked not actually concerned if she would upset the dangerous man. _'I had one shitty day---I have every right to be in bad mood and he's not helping.'_

"Well?" she demanded, annoyed. Sesshoumaru was still silent, simply watching. There was no mistake that it was the same girl his brother drug everywhere, but something was off about her. He just couldn't put a finger on what. However, Sesshoumaru decided, before they would part he would get his answers.

"Tell me girl, why were you calling for him, when he's long dead?" he asked finally. Kagome was caught confused with that_. 'Him? What him? Who—oh...' _She smirked lightly ignoring the stinging sensation at the declaration her friend as dead.

"I wasn't calling for him. Inuyasha is my dog. He was taken from me. I was calling him."

Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared with anger. Dog? Did that girl think to make fun of him? His fist clenched before he took sniff of air and calmed lightly. She was telling the truth. His eyes narrowed, but her expression didn't change. Her eyes were blank and almost matching his own. It was somewhat strange the girl was always very expressive especially her eyes.

"You gave a dog his name?" Kagome giggled, wondering if his face had any traces of amusement on it. _'Like Sesshoumaru would show amusement.'_ She shrugged lightly.

"Inuyasha was my protector long time ago. Now my dog is doing this, and if you saw him you would understand why I gave him the name." Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment still not seeing any deceit. He thought for a moment. What should he do now? He had his answer; there was nothing more he wanted from her. He spun from her with every intention to walk away. However, Kagome had other plans.

"Wait. You got your answers now, I want mine." Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he wasn't hearing things. This miko dared to order him? When did she become so bold? Perhaps he should remind her who he was.

"Wench, did you forgot who I am?" he asked with warning in his voice, but once again the woman reminded untouched, moreover, she dared to huff at him.

_'Wench, wench, wench, why they always find it necessary to insult me like this? Humph, dogs.'_

"You're Sesshoumaru," Kagome said in a calmer tone than she really felt, not that this pleased angered man.

"Lord Sesshoumaru to you," he replied sharply, making the girl's anger intensify ten-fold.

"You live among other people as a normal person. You're no longer lord," she argued.

"You're simply fooled. A youkai world still exists and so does its boundaries. I'm still the lord of my lands." That was quite a shock for the miko, but after this morning, she was considering that possibility. If she met two youkai's today then it was highly possible that there were others. Maybe, maybe even someone she remembered, like...

With a little shake of her head, Kagome cut her train of thoughts. This wasn't right time to think about this. She should try to get her answers and go home. Yes, that sounds like a good plan.

"I'm not youkai," she said finally in small voice calming two raised auras.

"No, you're not," replied silver-haired youkai. The silence hung over them once again and this time neither of them was eager to break it, both deep in their own thoughts.

The sudden gust of wind interrupted the moment creating rustle near the two, and to Kagome it sounded like a light steps. The woman turned her head to the noise.

"So are you going to leave without word?" she asked. Sesshoumaru's head snapped up to stare at her. _'What is she talking about? I haven't moved from my place.'_ His eyes narrowed examining her again, looking for something_... '__Humans'__ night vision are worst than mine, but still it does not explain... or does is.'_

"I see miko that something in you has changed." Kagome's head spun to the voice and she paled visibly. _'Shoot, he was there all the time!'_ was her first thought, followed by the next, more terrifying _'He knows.'_

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked taking small steps away from him. Sesshoumaru moved closer without a sound watching her body language. Seeing that she didn't realized his movement he moved to her side in a blink.

"You're blind," he said from behind her and Kagome whirled around with a little squeak. "You need to be protected from your own disability," he continued untouched by the scent of her sudden fear.

Kagome was indeed scared and she decided she had every right for that. Sesshoumaru might have saved her life in the morning, but it didn't mean he couldn't change his mind now. On the other hand, he wasn't someone who would waste his time. If he wanted her dead, he would've allowed her to be killed earlier. She decided to play another tactic.

"Well, you have changed as well. You've grown to be more talkative, though I'm not sure if that's good thing. You're still unkind." Sesshoumaru snorted. The girl really grew bolder, but he would let that go; he wanted another answer.

"How?" he asked, confusing the poor girl once again. She arched her eyebrow waiting for a clue. With a mental sigh, the lord clarified his question.

"How this happen?" he said making Kagome even more confused than before.

"Why do you want to know?" she replied, before shaking her head. "I won't tell you. It's not your business." Golden eyes narrowed in displeasure and the voice that spoke again was clearly annoyed.

"You will answer my question wench_." 'Wench again? To hell with my answers, I'm going home!'_ The raven-haired miko quickly took out her white cane and turned from the man, walking away. The taiyoukai stared after her in shock. _'She won't dare, she won't.'_ he thought, but as she continued leaving, he decided he was wrong. The girl would dare to leave him without a word.

"Wench, I'm not finished. You will answer my question," he said sternly, following her quickly. Kagome turned to him no longer trying to suppress her raised ire. God, this guy was even worse than Inuyasha. It was pity she couldn't sit him; it would give him a good lesson.

"Firstly, I have a name and it's Kagome! Ka-go-me! Secondly, you can't order me around. I will do whatever I wish and now I'm going to leave!" she yelled hoping her voice would hurt his ears. Just a little bit, of course.

"You're not leaving without answering my questions, wench," Sesshoumaru declared ignoring her. He was Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands; he had no need to be concerned with the demands of some human miko.

"To hell with you!" she said turning away. He stopped her by catching her hand.

"Now answer me." She turned to him and Sesshoumaru almost shivered. Blind or not, her eyes were so dark with anger that for a second he was... scared_. '__Hn__, now that's something new.'_

"Release me Sesshoumaru or I will call the police," she said with a dead tone and his hand freed her own. Not that he was afraid of the police. They couldn't do anything to him, but the police was annoying and he didn't want to call this kind of attention to himself.

The miko turned from him without a word and simply walked away.

* * *

AN: Hey you didn't thought their first meeting would go smoothly right? Hehehe.. yeah I'm evil. Now drop some review okay??


	4. 3 Curiosity: The first sin

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

Okay, big thanks for my great beta- **Tsuki Ai **and reviewers: **SaEIBo, bookpotato795, BlacDog616, moonangel666, petitefeeme, chavy c !**

Now enjoy!

**Chapter 3- Curiosity: The first sin**

Sesshoumaru was staring at the report before him. Yes, _staring_, not _reading, _what he was supposed to be doing, but staring. It was simply unheard of, and the reason behind his distraction was even worst: the miko.

Inuyasha's wench was on his mind constantly, failing to leave his thoughts for three days and he had no one to blame for this but himself. He had no idea what came over him to save her life that morning, and later make that mistake to meet with her. Strange then, that idea didn't sound so foolish.

Perhaps it was the fact of meeting someone who should be dead by now, or that he was meeting someone who knew who he was. Not a human, mortal male who ran his business without fail, but a powerful being that could take your life in the blink of an eye. A youkai lord. Daiyoukai.

Maybe, he mused it wasn't even that she knew who he was, but more that she was a human with that knowledge. Yes, it was more probable. In the age when most thought about his kind as a myth, legends coming from the fear of unknown nature secrets, she knew the truth and still she dared to defy him, even now when she was more helpless than when he met her the first time.

That was another thing- her blindness. In truth, it shouldn't matter to him if she was blind or not, but his instinct was telling him there was more of the story than this, and his natural curiosity pressed him to find answers. Perhaps, he should.

Sesshoumaru broke from his thoughts when he heard his secretary on the intercom.

'_Mr. __Shidehara,__ your girlfriend requests a meeting with you. What should I tell her?'_

Sesshoumaru groaned silently- another nuance, that woman was driving him insane. She was tolerable at first, but now had come the time to say good-bye. However, he didn't have the mood to do so today. Quickly he pressed a red button.

"Tell her I'm away or have a meeting. I don't want her here."

'_Of course sir.' _came the reply and Sesshoumaru knew that there was satisfaction in the voice. Not that he was a bit surprised- Michiko wasn't really liked by his employees. He didn't like her himself; she was simply useful when it came to some areas of life.

The silver-haired man shook his head and returned to his reading, or rather staring. With all the thoughts in his mind, there was little chance he would read anything today. With an annoyed sigh, Sesshoumaru laid down the report, deciding to stare at the window for a change. He sat in silence, allowing his mind to clear itself when he heard a voice that was quickly getting on his nerves.

"I want to see my fiancée!" the woman yelled and the daiyoukai rolled his eyes. '_Fiancée? I don't remember suggesting such a thing. Another reason why I should get rid of her, I'm sure she has already started to plan our wedding.'_ Without making a sound, the man went closer to the door listening to the conversation outside.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ito but Mr. Shidehara is not here," his assistant lied.

"Then let me wait in his office!" _'Damn that woman; can't she take a hint?' _Sesshoumaru thought, becoming irritated.

"I won't let anyone in there, especially not someone as poor minded as you, girl. Now get out of here or I will call security!" The elder woman said and the man behind the doors smirked. It seems that Seiko had too much fun throwing threats at his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend.

In the other room was moment of silence before he heard how Michiko huffed and turned away.

"He will throw you out for this. You will see," was her last words before she went away. Sesshoumaru waited until he could smell that she was indeed out of the building and then went out. His assistant greeted him with a big smile.

"You have just missed your fiancée, Sesshoumaru!" she said happily. The lord rolled his eyes. If that woman weren't his elder, he would've wrung her neck a long time ago. She always treats him like he is a 200 years old pup.

"I think I should give you bonus for lying to her." The woman's grin widened.

"Ah, if you say so, I won't argue," she said with fake humility and Sesshoumaru's mind created an image of his mother. Those two had a lot in common. He just nodded and turned to his office once again, but the woman called after him.

"I won't mind to do this again!"

The man shook his head and closed his door. _'Yes, she is just like my mother'_ he decided sitting in his chair.

The next few hours were quiet without much work being done, and Sesshoumaru decided that it was time to go home. There was no point in just sitting here. Quickly, he put a folder into his briefcase and was about to leave when the phone started to ring. _'Just great'_ the man thought picking it up.

"Shidehara."

"_My lord, I had bad news. We have lost another one." _Irritation quickly fled from the daiyoukai's mind and his posture suddenly tensed.

"When?"

"_Two hours ago."_

"I see. Report in the office in one hour," was his last word before the phone was turned off. Sesshoumaru returned to his chair. The day was simply turning worse and worse.

His mind once again wandered to the old times when he was a travelling lord. Everything then was so easy. He had lived to his name---killing his enemies without second thoughts and not thinking about who could see it. Now everything was complicated.

Being a part of 'non-existing' species, his every move had to be controlled, rethought and weighed with every possible consequence. His freedom was all but gone and there was nothing he could do about this. _'You live among other people as a normal person. You're no longer lord.' _Themiko's words ran through his head.

In some way she was right about this, he was no longer the lord she remembered him to be. Now only youkai recognized his true position; people do not cower in fear of him. He was another one in the sea of millions of anonymous shadows, only he wouldn't fade in the next few years. There was big chance that he, Sesshoumaru, would be the last man in the world.

'_Ridiculous.' _he said mentally, lightly shaking his head. There was no time for such things; he had another crisis on his hands and he had to deal with it. Getting into action, Sesshoumaru pressed his intercom.

"Seiko, get me a coffee. We won't be out for the night," he said in a serious tone. This time the voice that answered him was firm almost like his own.

"_Right away, sir," _came the reply and he knew she understood. It wasn't the first time they would have to stay longer, and to Sesshoumaru's worry, it wouldn't be the last time either.

At the same time in another part of the city, Kagome was getting a headache from listening to her younger brother and Yuka arguing.

"You need to make the picture bigger!" the girl said looking at the computer screen. Souta greeted his teeth trying not to explode.

"I know what I'm doing," he said in dangerous tone. Yuka huffed sarcastically.

"Of course you know. When you're twelve you know everything right?" This time the boy lost the rest of his patience and turned around facing the shorthaired girl.

"Listen to me! I may be younger than you, but that doesn't mean you are that much clever! You have no idea about computers so just shut up and let me work!"

"Why you—" It was time for Kagome to finally silence those two. With a small sigh, she faced the side from where their voices were coming from.

"Stop that, both of you. It won't get you anywhere and you're wasting time. Yuka, I'm sure my brother knows what he is doing; he's the best informatics in school. You don't have to worry," the miko said quietly. She had a really bad few days, and she didn't need to have this day ruined as well.

Souta straightened himself looking at his older sister. He still couldn't reconcile with her inability, and it made him even more determined to do everything he could to help her. She really didn't deserve that kind of fate and now someone was cruel enough to give her another worry. With a little nod, he turned and glared at Yuka.

"Of course I know what I'm doing. You didn't think I wouldn't do my best to help Kagome, did you?" he asked. The elder girl growled quietly.

"I still think you should listen to my advice," she said, making Souta's anger rise once again, but thankfully, Kagome was ready to save the situation again.

"Now, now," she cooed. "Why don't we drink something? Yuka, would you be so kind and make tea?" she asked. Her friend quickly agreed and went into the kitchen, leaving the siblings alone.

"Finally," said Souta sitting on the computer chair. "I have no idea how you can put up with her." Kagome giggled lightly, waving her hand dismissingly.

"Yuka is a very good friend. She wants the best; just ignore her if she's getting on your bad side." Souta looked in the direction of kitchen where the woman was preparing their drinks and sighed. As long as she was Kagome's friend, he would have to deal with her. He looked at his sister's eyes. She was waiting for his reply.

"Okay, okay. I will. You know I will," he said returning to his work. Kagome smiled at that.

"Thank you," she whispered turning to her book.

In the next few minutes, Yuka came back with three cups of tea and the rest of the evening went smoothly. Soon, Yuka went home and once Souta was done with his announcement, he left too, leaving Kagome in the empty flat.

The girl closed her book and sighed loudly. It was the worst four days of her life. Since Inuyasha went missing, everything was going wrong. Of course, she tried to look for him, they had made announcements and left them in the whole town, a few shops made big banners with Inuyasha's picture, and thanks to her mother, information about her missing dog was on the radio. Now Souta was working on an internet announcement. Yet, she had no information and slowly, she was loosing her hope.

The worst thing was that she was getting terribly lonely. Her mother proposed that perhaps Kagome should visit the shrine for a few days, but she declined. _'I need to be in home if __Inuyasha__ returns,'_ Kagome told her mother, but the truth was that, that it was a lie. She didn't want to go back to shrine.

The shrine she wanted to remember was a place where she was perfectly happy and she didn't want to destroy that picture with her bitterness. Still staying in empty four walls wasn't that good as well. A few days ago, she was completely content here, but now without Inuyasha by her side, she felt like she was in a strange and unfriendly place. That thought brought a shiver to her body.

'_Perhaps I should take a bath, it would warm me.' _Kagome thought, deciding that the bath was a really good idea. She went towards her bathroom, but before she got there, she heard a knocking on her door. _'It's well past nine. Who could it be?_' the woman thought irritated.

'_Maybe...it's someone who found my dog' _she mussed with hope and her step quickened unconsciously.

Carefully, she leaned on the doors.

"Who is it?" she asked. There was a long silence before she heard light growling followed by one word.

"Miko." After this, the stranger flared his youki and Kagome took a step from the door. She didn't know the person and she wasn't sure if she wanted to meet him now.

'_What is a __youkai__ doing here? What does he want?' _she thought, once again leaning on the door. Her hands slid over the wood, pushing her own powers through them. She hoped it would be enough to make that man leave. To her despair, from the other side came an angered snarl and Kagome backed away, her powers rising in self-defense.

Her body started to glow, lighting the whole room. She could feel it buzzing just beneath her skin. _'Oh my god' _she thought with a little panic _'It can't be happening' _With a startled breath, she waited until she heard some rustling close to the door, and in the next moment, the lock clicked open. The youkai entered the room, locking the door back.

She heard how he chuckled and the sound brought unwanted memories of another that could freeze her blood with laughter. Her body started to shake from the adrenaline that was coursing in her blood.

"Say your prayers miko," the attacker sneered and Kagome heard how he pounced. Her eyes closed on their own, her other senses heightened. _'I'm not going to die.' _she chanted in her mind as she fell to the floor and rolled to the side. She jumped to her feet when the youkai snarled again turning to her to deliver the fatal blow.

"Die!" he yelled and the miko's hand shot up glowing a bright, pink light.

"No!"

* * *

AN: Hehehe well it was my first fighting scene ever (if you can call it like this) soo if you liked it drop my some review okay?


	5. 4 Determination

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Okay guys sorry for long wait, but my beta **Tsuki Ai** was busy with her exams and I agree that school should be on a first place. Still big thanks for her work! Also big thankies to all reviewers: **rogueDevi, TwilightFever-FutureCullen, BlackDog616, Peaceful Dragon Rose.** You have no idea how happy you makes me :)

Okay here is the story!

**Chapter 4- Determination**

Kagome wasn't sure what had happened, but she was sure she was alive and for that, she was glad. Slowly the girl sunk to her knees, heavily catching her breath and waited. The silence fell around her and that meant only one thing: she had killed her attacker. Slowly she slid her hands over the cold floor until she touched something that could be named as ash.

Relief flooded over her and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She had just lost her dog, met someone from her past, and almost lost her life two times- all in five days. What else could go wrong?

She was cut from her thoughts by knocking at the door, followed by her neighbour's voice.

"Kagome? Kagome are you there?" The woman sniffed quietly before answering.

"Yes. Why?" The man sighed.

"We heard some noise, then there was a strange light and now the electricity is out. We were worried about you." Kagome sighed quietly.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. I'm okay," she said wondering if she was simply answering or trying to reassure herself.

"That's good. Well then, have a nice night," The young miko chuckled without humor. _'Nice night? A bit too late for that.'_ Nevertheless she replied.

"Thanks, say hello to your wife."

"I will. Goodnight Kagome," the man said, walking away. She sat on the floor, listening to his steps before standing up and, still crying, walked to her bedroom, where she fell to the bed.

"Oh kami," she whispered. "Why now?" Sniffing, the woman traced the empty side of the bed.

"Inuyasha, I wish you were with me..."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru looked at the pictures before slowly rubbing his temples.

"No evidence?"

"Nothing my lord. Not even a scent," answered a green-haired youkai. The lord nodded slowly.

"You're dismissed. Report here tomorrow at nine a.m. You'll be assigned to another case." The youkai and his partner bowed before walking away, passing Seiko who went inside the office with a cup of coffee.

"Here you go my lord. It should help you." Sesshoumaru nodded turning to his report.

"Seiko inform my driver to be ready at 6 a.m. I'm going there." The woman nodded silently and went out, leaving him alone.

When the door was closed, Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was actually tired and wished for nothing more than a good sleep, but it seemed that wouldn't be given to him tonight.

His memory went to the moments when he would spend nights in his study doing paperwork, before Rin's visits. It was well know fact that once she arrived at the shiro, she would take him from his work, one way or another.

His lips twisted in a light smile remembering exactly how she did this.

_Flashback_

"_Rin,__ what are you doing in my study?" The girl, now at the age of fifteen summers, smiled brightly in answer._

"_I came to wish you good night, my lord," she said happily. __Sesshoumaru__ nodded over his report._

"_Good night __Rin__." The girl's face darkened while she watched her beloved lord returning to a scroll. _

"_Are you not going to sleep?" she asked._

"_I have work." __Rin__ frowned lightly._

"_But you look tired my lord, you should rest," she pressed. When __Sesshoumaru__ didn't answer her, the girl started to shift from foot to foot, until she smiled and asked another question._

_"Could you take me to my room, Lord Sesshoumaru?" The daiyoukai looked at her, arching his eyebrow._

"_Certainly you remember where it is. You're too young to have memory issues." The black-haired child shrugged lightly before answering with an even bigger grin._

"_Of course I do, my lord. Still, it would be nice." _

"_Hn__." the lord growled, but nevertheless, he stood up and walked with her. He watched with well-hidden amusement how she bounced with her every step and grinned, barring her little white teeth. When they arrived, she turned to him._

"_Are you going back to your work, my lord?" she asked. He nodded in answer, but she still was grinning._

"_You're close to your chambers my lord; perhaps you should rest for a moment and allow Master __Jaken__ to take care of a few scrolls."_

"_Hn__." __Rin__ giggled, before bowing._

"_Good night my lord," she said and walked to her room closing the __shoji__ screen behind her._

_This night, Sesshoumaru didn't return to his study again._

_End flashback_

Sesshoumaru frowned, that time was easier. The black and white was clear and easily recognized, but now everything was grey. There were no longer things that are obviously good or bad. The man shook his head suddenly and huffed in annoyance.

"This Sesshoumaru must be overworked if he starts to develop philosophical thoughts," he decided before turning in his chair and going back to work.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Kagome groaned hearing her cursed alarm clock.

'_Damn_,' she thought, '_if I only could throw it against the wall... ah, sweet dreams_.' With a defeated sigh, the woman rolled from the bed, quickly making her way to the bathroom.

After a quick shower and changing clothes, the young miko went out ready to prepare her food when...

"Hi sis!" Kagome screamed, turning so quickly she lost her balance and fell to the floor. Souta was at her side in a second.

"Chill Kagome it's me, for god sake. What's wrong with you?" he asked quickly, sitting by her side, watching how she tried to calm her breath.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Ignoring his questions, Kagome caught the boy's hand and slowly caressed his face to check if it was really her little brother. He allowed this without comment.

"Oh god, Souta I'm so happy you came," she cried, finally pulling him into a bear hug. Even if he wanted to protest, Souta kept silent, gently returning her embrace. He knew that something really serious must have happened to pull such a reaction from his sister. After a moment he spoke.

"It's okay Kagome. Tell me what happened?" The little miko released her brother and rose to her feet. She took him to the kitchen where she prepared breakfast and tea for them, telling him her story.

"You must be kidding! That ash in the hall is actually the body?" Kagome sighed taking sip of her tea.

"You can say that. That pile tried to kill me yesterday." Souta shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He thought that youkai didn't exist in their time and as much as he liked Inuyasha, he didn't think that it was good thing that people as strange as the hanyou roamed around the city without anyone's knowledge.

"There is more Souta. I think... you know when that car almost ran over me, I think it was a youkai who pushed me on the street. I felt his aura." The boy's face darkened.

"Why? You don't have that Jewel any longer, do you?" Kagome shook her head in response.

"Then why would they want to kill you?" The girl sighed leaning over her hands.

"I don't know. Until Monday, I didn't even know they still exist and now they're trying to kill me. My life sucks," she finished miserably. The boy sighed looking around the room. _'What the hell is going on here? And why does it always have to be her?'_

"Well, I think you should change your lock, but remember to make another key for me. I hate waiting for you to get inside." Kagome giggled, in her mind she could see her brother pouting like a sullen child and somehow that lightened her mood even if for a short time. Soon the siblings finished their meal and went out on their way.

The day went by eventless and to Kagome's despair, there was still no information about Inuyasha. That night when she fell asleep, the dreams brought her back to the night under stars while the white-haired hanyou watched over her.

The next day Kagome decided she was tired. Yes, terribly tired and really angry, so angry she could destroy something or someone. _'And hell, I have every reason to be pissed!'_ she thought while taking her shower.

Not that she was complaining, she did that rarely, but the last few days gave her the power to do so. It just seemed that fate hated her; wasn't it enough she had to fight for the future with the most evil hanyou that earth ever carried! Was it really necessary that even now when she was back in her era, blind and without her beloved dog, someone saw her as a nice prey!

That, the miko concluded, gave her every right to be in a very bad mood. But she wasn't just going to be angry, oh no, not Kagome Higurashi. Blind or not, she was still the same miko who traveled through time, fighting demons and dealing with an unknown world. She was not going to be prey any longer. She was going to fight!

Still there was one tiny problem. She didn't know with whom she was fighting, but that, she mused, was easily solved. There was a person that could give her some answers; she just needed to find him.

That brought another problem: she had no idea how, but then again what are siblings for?

"Just check the Internet. We can look for his name and call everyone with that name. We will call the guy and you will recognize his voice." Kagome truly couldn't believe her brother was only 12 years old; he was too smart to be that young. The boy just shrugged and started to do his homework.

That evening when Kagome returned from work, they started to work over their little plot. In the end, Kagome had six phone numbers. Two of them were to companies so the siblings decided to call there tomorrow. They started with the others.

"But why do I have to do this?" Souta asked pouting with unhappiness. Kagome patted his head before giving him the phone.

"Because he knows my voice. He would recognize it immediately and I don't want him to know I'm looking for him," the woman explained.

"He will know when you will visit him," the boy argued; however, Kagome only grinned.

"He will, but it will be too late for him to run away." Souta rolled his eyes, and sighed, knowing his sister didn't see the earlier gesture.

"Okay, okay witch. I will do it. But you owe me for this." The miko smiled and Souta took the phone and, placing it between his and Kagome's ear, dialed the first number. The voice that answered them belonged to the woman.

"Taisho residence. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Well, umm... yeah, can I speak with Sesshoumaru, please?" the boy said trying to sound more mature than he really was.

"Who is speaking?" the woman asked. Souta gulped lightly before telling the first lie that came to his mind.

"I'm his friend. Can you ask him to the phone?"

"Sure. Sessh!"

"Sesshoumaru speaking," said a male voice. Souta quickly looked at Kagome who was listening closely the whole time. She shook her head for no.

"Oh sorry, I think it's a mistake. Bye!" The boy quickly turned off the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome patted his shoulder smiling softly.

"That was great job Souta. Now we can take him of the list," she said.

"I wish I didn't have to do this again," he pleaded, but Kagome was untouched so the checking of the phone numbers continued until they were left with only two numbers. Souta was quite happy to finish that game for the evening so he quickly grabbed his books and fled home.

Kagome was left alone again, but for the first time, she wasn't depressed by that thought. She was finally doing something. She would find Sesshoumaru and do anything to make him answer her questions and perhaps once she knew the answers...

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "Perhaps once I know what's going on I will be able to find you. Perhaps taking you was the first step to take me down?" The girl stood up and went to the window, even if she couldn't see the city below, she could feel it, and she knew that somewhere her friend was waiting for her.

"Don't worry Inuyasha," she whispered. "I will find you."

**oOoOoOoOo**

"It's the last number Souta, don't freak out." The boy looked at the phone and with a defeated growl made another call.

"Shidehara Security. How can I help you?" asked a womanly voice.

"I would like to talk to Mr. Sesshoumaru."

"In what case?"

"It's a personal matter." he replied quickly.

"I see. Wait a moment please." Kagome cringed when some high-pitched music shot from the phone and played for a good minute. Finally the phone was connected.

"Shidehara." Souta looked up and this time Kagome nodded her head, causing the boy to grin. Now, he was proud of himself. He managed to find the man among the millions of citizens in Tokyo. That was something!

He was cut from his thoughts when the voice in the phone spoke again.

"Daddy?" Souta asked watching how Kagome chocked back her laughter. Well he couldn't just turn off the connection, right? And why not made something fun?

"Definitely not," Sesshoumaru replied in an icy tone and Souta giggled under his breath.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake." When he finished the conversation, he turned to his older sister with a curious look.

"What are you planning to do now Kagome?" The girl smiled brightly.

"I'm going to leave him an invitation."

AN: Okay sweethearts finish for now. I'll try to update as soon as possible. But for now, perhaps you will drop me something to read?


	6. 5 I want my answers!

**Disclaimer:** I'm too poor to own anything.. life sucks ;)

Okay biggest thanks for my wonderful beta: **Tsuki Ai** and my kind reviewers: **Amaya-Ai, petitefeeme, darksilvercloud, rogueDevi, BlackDog616.** You're the power that keep me writting.

Now enjoy!

**Chapter 5- I want my answers!**

Seiko looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed when, for a second, her brown eyes turned into their natural color of green. Damn, that concealing spell was giving her a headache. She was really looking forward to five p.m. when she could finally go home. Only there, in the safety of her apartment, could she allow herself to take the spell off.

Not that she was complaining; the spell was good- it made her attractive even when she was in her forties, according to her documents. And really, she liked her fake look, even if it was totally different from the way she really looked, but for her sensitive eyes, it was still a hard time.

Turning from the mirror, the secretary looked at her watch. _4:47 p.m._ Hm. Perhaps she could skip those few minutes and go home early? After all, her guardian dog wasn't here today and what he can't see can't hurt him, right? Still, he would probably sniff her little run away. Damn those dogs and their noses.

"No," the woman told herself aloud, "I, Seiko refuse to have my bonus taken from me for skipping 10 minutes of work." With that she turned back to her mirror.

Suddenly, the youkai sat up stiffly listening to the coming steps. The approaching person was moving lightly; the steps were followed by light clicking noise, probably made by heels. _'Hmm a woman? Did Sesshoumaru find himself another girlfriend? Well, he's fast.'_ she decided.

When the person finally arrived, Seiko's mouth fell open, just slightly. This woman looked nothing like the previous girls Sesshoumaru would date. Not that she was ugly, but she wasn't the top model either. Suddenly the girl sighed and turned to her desk, slowly approaching.

Then another thing caught the elder woman's attention. The white walking-cane. The girl was blind.

"Can I help you with something?" Seiko asked, her voice allowed the other woman to turn her face in the right direction.

"Well, I'm looking for Sesshoumaru, but I have a feeling he's not here."

"Indeed, he's in Kyoto today." Seeing disappointment creeping on the woman's face, the youkai quickly added, "But you can leave him a message. I will make sure he gets it as soon as he returns." The raven-haired girl smiled lightly and nodded her agreement.

"So what should I tell him?" Seiko asked. The woman thought for a long moment before smiling mischievously. _'If I didn't know better I would swear that woman was a cat,'_ the secretary thought.

"Okay you can tell him that if he doesn't wish to be subdued like Inuyasha was, he better meet with me in one week or I swear I'll come back and he will regret that greatly."

Silence fell over the office, broken only by the noise of the falling pen. Seiko stared at the blind girl with terror.

"You wish to tell him that? Are you sure?" The firm nod that she received assured Seiko that the girl was certainly insane and there was no point in trying to make her reconsider her choice of words.

Shaking her head lightly the woman finished her note and once again turned to the girl.

"Would you like to leave him a name?" The woman shook her head in answer.

"No, I doubt he'll even remember it, so there's no point." She turned around and tapping her cane, she went to the stairs. She was about to take her first step when she turned once again.

"You know, you can tell him it's from the miko." Seiko's pen once again fell to the floor but she made no move to retrieve it until the girl was fully out of the building.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Hi sis!"

"Kya! For kami's sake Souta stop doing that!" screamed Kagome, dropping her purse. The boy started to laugh while Kagome tried her best to glare at him through her dark glasses. Hearing no change in the volume of the laugh, she decided she was failing. _Damn._

"Yeah, yeah, very funny indeed. Care to tell me what you are doing here?" she asked finally locking the door. The boy giggled a few times before answering.

"I wanted to know how your search was. Did you meet with that youkai lord?" The teenager asked slumping on the couch while his sister went to the bedroom to change her clothes. She came back in her favourite pajamas with a big bunny on her chest.

"I can't believe you still have that thing. It's childish," he commented. The miko stuck her tongue out at her younger sibling, making her way to the kitchen knowing he would follow her. He was almost as predictable as her dog. Giving a little sigh, the woman started making her dinner.

"Was there any news about Inuyasha?" she asked hopefully.

"None, sorry Kagome." The girl shook her head sadly. Her hope to find her friend was slowly fading. What would she do without him? _'No, Inuyasha will come back. I'm sure of it; I just need more time.'_

"It's okay, we will find him. Hey, did you ask me something? Oh right, no, I haven't met Sesshoumaru, he was in Kyoto." Souta sighed with disappointment.

"By the way why are you here so often lately? Normally you go straight to home. Did mom tell you to be her spy?"

"No it's just that something interesting is going on here. The Shrine is so boring." Kagome shook her head. She should have known her brother was looking for adrenaline in the worst of places- youkai weren't exactly something you could play with safely. Not when you hadn't a bit of sacred power, though Souta didn't seem to realize that.

"So when are you going to meet him?" he asked, not aware of his sister's worries. In his own eyes, he decided, it was perfectly obvious he was interested in her newest problems. After all, it was thanks to him she had found that Sesshoumaru guy, it was only fair to keep him informed how things were going on. He was cut from his thoughts by Kagome's answer.

"I won't, I left him a message and I'm sure he will come to me once he hears it."

"Why?" the boy asked curiously. Kagome smirked.

"Well, I said if he doesn't do so, I will subdue him like Inuyasha. He will come if only to show me that I'm not able to do it," the young miko explained, grinning widely. Souta's eyes widened.

"He will fall for it? I thought he was intelligent!" Kagome chuckled, taking a sip of the soup before putting it in two bowls.

"He is," she said after a pause. "But he's a dog and he likes to show he's the dominant one." The boy nodded, glaring at the soup.

"Hey Kagome, I thought you said you would have fries for dinner?" Kagome shrugged carelessly.

"I changed my mind, something wrong with that?" He didn't answer, but an unhappy pout didn't leave the boy's face for the next hour.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru climbed the stairs to his office, unbuttoning his jacket and loosening his tie. The whole trip to Kyoto was a failure. His informer was supposed to have some interesting rumors for him, but it all turned out to be good for nothing. He just wasted his time.

He was about to go into his office when a scent from the desk stopped him. The youkai lord turned around and glared at his secretary.

"Pray tell, but what are you doing here at this hour Seiko?" he asked. The woman smirked at him lightly.

"I made a bet with myself where would you go first- to work or home. It seems I won," she said leaning in her chair casually. Feeling a headache forming, Sesshoumaru decided he had enough for stupidity for one day.

"Don't test my patience, get to the point feline," he growled, making Seiko hiss at him in reply. He fought an urge to roll his eyes. That was exactly what you get when your secretary is a cat. _Great._

"Seiko…" he growled again. This time the woman turned around and grabbed her purse. He watched her until she came to him, pushed a sheet of paper in his hand and went to the stairs. Curiously he read the message.

"Woman, who left this?" he barked. The secretary turned to him grinning like mad. Oh yes, he knew she would find this situation amusing.

"Oh, I'm not sure," she said innocently, "the girl didn't left her name, but she said I can call her a miko." Sesshoumaru snorted and the woman giggled.

"You are stuck in a hard place?" she asked quickly running down the stairs. Sesshoumaru glared at the place where she stood a moment ago before turning around. What was the point in chasing her? She would have to come back tomorrow for work. Besides, he had other matters on his hand, like Inuyasha's wench. _'What was her name again?'_ Shrugging, he went inside his study.

"Stupid onna," he muttered, closing the doors.

**oOoOoOoOo**

The hour was surely inhuman Kagome decided half-walking, half-crawling to her front doors. She was sleeping so it better be something important to wake her like that.

"Who's there?" she muttered rubbing her eyes. She couldn't understand why she was still doing this, but well, some things are not so easy to change.

Silence came from the other side of the door, and Kagome was about to turn away when the youki flared from behind making her own powers sizzle just beneath her skin. Her heart skipped a beat, but this time there was no fear, she knew that youkai. Still lightly on alarm, she leaned to the door.

"Who's there?"

"Wench…" came the light growl. _'Figures he would say that.' _Allowing her power to surround her, the young miko opened the door, allowing her guest to come inside. He did it without words, lightly arching his eyebrow. In the scent of the hall was something strange, but he decided to ignore it for now.

"You wished for my presence, why?" he asked. Kagome smiled lightly, deciding to put things straight. She leaned her back on the door crossing her arms over her chest. Forgetting she was in her 'cute' night clothes, the woman said, trying to look very serious.

"I want my answers, and you won't leave until I have them." Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow to the point where it disappeared under his bangs. She didn't believe he would take her words seriously, did she?

Unconcerned by his unnoticeable, at least to her, reaction Kagome continued.

"I need to know if there's any reason why I was attacked by a youkai two times in five days, now, when I don't carry Shikon Jewel any longer." That caught Sesshoumaru's attention.

"Attacked?"

"Yes, the first time was when you saved me from the car; I sensed a youkai's aura before I was pushed on the street. The second time he came here. If I weren't lucky, he would've killed me here in that hall, instead I purified him. I want to know why?" The man watched her for a moment, sorting the information he had gained in the last few minutes. They had been so sure of themselves that they had come to her house?

He took big sniff of the air trying to remember all scents. Now he knew what had smelled so weird. Purified youkai, but it was better than nothing. It was still a clue, something he had not had in a long time. He looked at the miko once again.

"Three days," he said before crossing the space between them and removing the unwilling miko from the door. Not listening to her protests and complaints, Sesshoumaru went out, quickly disappeared in the darkness of the night.

"Bastard," muttered Kagome locking her door back "If he runs away, he could at least say goodbye."

AN: I hope you liked it! If you find a bit of time leave me review so I would know I'm not the only one who's reading this :) Thanks!


	7. 6 Planning the next move

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but I own Seiko! Ha that's right- she's mine!

Okay my great beta **Tsuki Ai** corrected also this one chapter so biggest thanks for her, also I wanted to thank my reviewers: **MissShelz, bookpotato795, BlackDog616, petitefeeme and dinopoodle**! Thank you all for your support!

Now to the story! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6- Planning the next move**

"Can you believe that? The bastard came here, woke me up, insulted me, only to say ten words and go out? And he hadn't even answered my question! Actually, all he said was 'three days.'" Souta arched his eyebrow but his eyes didn't leave the plate full of fries.

"What does that mean?" he asked putting another one into his mouth.

"Hell if I know. Perhaps he is going to kill me in three days, who knows. I mean I didn't want some elaborate answer, but that was too little for my taste." Kagome took a large intake of breath before returning to her meal.

"Damn that dog and his talkative nature. Even Naraku would tell me more than him," she muttered eating a fry. Was she really asking for too much? At this point she would be happy with an answer like 'You're attacked because youkais don't like you.' Really! Even something sounding extremely silly would be better than the answer he gave her.

"_Three days."_

What three days? Was she supposed to wait for another attack in three days? She would be illuminated somehow in three days? The sky was going to fall on her head? What in the seven layers of hell did he mean? Kagome just knew that for the next three days she would, for sure, have headache. And it was all his fault. Stupid dog.

Souta finished his dinner before looking up. Well, that whole situation was crazy, but if it already existed, he hoped the action would go faster. And here, he got another long wait. Life was simply cruel for the boy who wanted to feel some adventure.

His eyes slowly slid over the kitchen table. _'Well, for now I should just concentrate on things that are more important.'_ The boy decided.

"Hey Kagome, are you planning to finish those fries?" Souta asked in an innocent voice. His sister quickly cradled her plate protectively to her chest.

"Yes, I am, and without your help."

"Aw, you're so mean!" The boy whined. Kagome just shrugged.

"Don't care," she mumbled pushing a fry in her mouth.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Seiko was a woman on a mission. She knew that what she was about to do was very risky, but her years of training weren't for nothing. She knew she could do this; after all, she was a cat. Slowly she moved through the shadows, step by step, stalking her prey. She was now only inches away when…

"Woman I assure you I have no subduing collar under my shirt." Seiko pouted and came from her hiding place.

"You're no fun Sesshoumaru-sama!" she whined. The youkai lord fought the urge to roll his eyes and continued to read his report. However, the secretary refused to move from her place behind him. She knew dogs found lying rather difficult, but not impossible. She needed some proof.

"Oh, come on Sesshoumaru-sama don't be so mysterious. Who was that girl? You know I won't let that die." she pressed. The man remained untouched by her whining.

"You should. It has nothing to do with you. Now go back to your duties, or I will cut your pay." That brought a horrified look to Seiko's face. She hated when Sesshoumaru used 'that' argument to make her cooperate. With a last unhappy grunt, she turned on her heel and left the office.

She sighed deeply, sitting back in her chair. It wasn't like she was some kind of gossiper; she rarely found interest in that, but this time she wanted to know everything. It didn't happen everyday that some blind girl visited their company only to leave a threatening message for the most powerful youkai in Japan. And Sesshoumaru actually reacted to it. That fact made the situation even more interesting.

Another thing, the girl called herself a miko. The woman shook her head. The girl's sacred power was easily detected. She was quite powerful, but the fact that she knew about them was highly surprising. Seiko herself couldn't remember anyone who would be aware of their power since the Meiji Era.

There were also other questions, like: from where the young miko knew Sesshoumaru? How she knew about Inuyasha? Was she trained? If yes, then by who? Where? How could she live unnoticed to that point?

No, this case was too interesting to be forgotten and Seiko knew she will find her answers sooner or later. Call it cat intuition or just woman intuition, but she could say that was only the beginning of something bigger. All she needed to do was wait.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru waited until Seiko closed the door after her before sighing and laying the report on his desk. At least he didn't have to pretend that he was reading it. His head was sweating and he wished he could close his eyes and get some rest. But it was impossible; he was a daiyoukai, that title had 'overworked' as it's second meaning.

Of course the miko's appearance didn't help a bit. If he could just work out his stress by killing something…but then again, now, because of living under human rules, he couldn't kill just because he felt like it. Personally, Sesshoumaru thought that law as annoying- killing was such a great way to release one's stress. Of course victims would probably have other opinions about the subject.

The youkai lord looked at his wristwatch and growled. _5 p.m._ He had enough for the week, he decided. With quick movements, Sesshoumaru pushed all of his folders into his briefcase, took his jacket and went in the hall. His secretary looked at him curiously.

"We are going. Gather your things and I'll close the office." The woman nodded, happy to leave on time for once. Within the next few minutes, they were both outside. Seiko threw him a quick goodbye and ran to her car. Sesshoumaru shook his head. He was tired and the day was quite nice; perhaps a walk was in order.

Slowly the inuyoukai went to his apartment, passing the other people without taking care of who they were. He was crossing another small shop when something stopped him. His attention was brought to the shop's window. From there a pair of golden eyes stared at him. He went closer to look at the poster.

"Hn. So you are Inuyasha?" he said silently. The miko spoke true. Now that he saw the dog, he really could understand why she named the dog after his brother. He was actually glad she hadn't named the dog after him. Not that he wished for this.

With one last glance at the poster, he turned to his path. He had to admit to himself that it was cruel to kidnap a dog from a blind person. He snorted with distaste. Once again, the human race showed their true face. That was what he hated about them.

Humans were so ready to care of their needs at the expense of others, it was almost frightening. You could never turn your back to human and be sure he wouldn't stab you. Of course, he knew that there were exceptions from that picture, but that wouldn't change his original opinion. Humans were a waste of space.

Sesshoumaru was pulled from his thoughts when he arrived at his apartment. He quickly ate a light dinner, took a shower and went to sleep. He really needed the rest, especially before what he was going to do tomorrow. Kami help him, he knew that he would need it.

With a groan, the man rolled on his side before closing his eyes. It wasn't long before deep sleep claimed him for next few hours.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Kazumi growled loudly hearing her door bell. She liked to look perfect before meeting anyone, but the person behind the door didn't seem to understand her need. Quickly, she went to the door putting on her concealing spell; she couldn't afford someone seeing her claws that were, at that point, only seconds from breaking the skin of her palm.

However, when she saw who stood outside her home, she smirked. Perhaps the day wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

"To what do I own the pleasure of you visiting your mother, Sesshoumaru?" she asked. The young man before the door looked like he was about to roll his eyes. Oh, how she loved to torture her son. She took a step back, allowing him to enter to her apartment. If Sesshoumaru actually visited her at her home, he had to have a really important reason for this.

The daiyoukai went straight to the living room and sat in his favourite chair. Kazumi followed, trying to read something from her son's body language, unfortunately without success. Throughout the centuries, Sesshoumaru had become even harder to read. The woman sighed, sitting on the other side of the table.

"According to your reaction to me, you haven't come just to see me. So what has brought you here?" Sesshoumaru sighed quietly. It was hard to talk to his mother and what he was about to do was even harder. Taking the last piece of his courage, he answered.

"I need your advice." Kazumi smirked. Seeing Sesshoumaru's agony was the best fun. The woman leaned comfortably in her chair and arched her eyebrow.

"And how can this Kazumi help you?" The daiyoukai took a folder from his briefcase and threw it on the table. She took it and read its contents.

"I have found the miko." The silver-haired female nodded, her face, for once, serious. This matter wasn't something that she could pretend to treat lightly.

"And you need advice." The man nodded.

They sat in silence for a long time, both deep in their thoughts.

"You know I can't tell you what to do, but know this. Whatever your choice is, this Kazumi will stand by your side, Sesshoumaru." The daiyoukai nodded, her words, if not open, were the advice he was looking for. Quickly, he put the folder back in his briefcase and stood up, heading to the door.

"I'm grateful mother." he said from the door. He was about to go out when she replied.

"Of course, anytime time, sweetheart." Sesshoumaru groaned. And here he thought she would be serious.

Kazumi waited until the door closed before she allowed herself to sigh. If what Sesshoumaru showed her came true, all that knew about the project would be in great danger. The former lady of the Western Lands sighed again.

'_If that fool could just understand that balance was always the only key. Now they're ready to destroy everything.'_ With a little shake of her head, she rose to look out the window at the city below.

'_From now on, we all should be careful.'_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Kagome groaned once again crawling to her door. In her mind she cursed so badly that Inuyasha would be shocked, or maybe just proud. You never knew with the hanyou. When she felt that she was beside the door, she rose to her feet and leaned on it.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Miko." Kagome groaned miserably. _'For kami sake,_' she thought irritated,_ 'does he always have to come in the middle of the night?'_ The girl shook her head. She wouldn't wake up only to hear ten words. Not this time.

"Go away," she mumbled. "Come tomorrow when I won't be sleeping." Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to tell to the dangerous daiyoukai standing on the other side of the door, but being half asleep the little miko really couldn't care less. That was until she heard another knock to the door.

"Miko, you will open that door if you do not wish to have it destroyed." At this Kagome opened the door and allowed the man to come inside. She had no doubt that he would do that, just to show her that she should do what he had said.

"Okay Sesshoumaru, what do you want?" She asked when she heard that he was inside her apartment. The youkai lord looked at her briefly.

"Go change. You are coming with me." Kagome's mouth fell open. Did he just say what she thought she heard him say?

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you," she said crossing her arms over her chest. There was no way she was leaving with him, wherever he wished to take her. Not at this hour, when all she wished was to go back to sleep.

They stood in the silence for a long moment before Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"Very well." To Kagome's horror the room fell into silence again, but this time it was unnerving. She couldn't say where he was, she couldn't even hear his breath and that made the hairs on her neck stand up.

Suddenly, she was caught by the waist and thrown onto something really hard. By the feel of it, she could guess it was his shoulder. _'What is he doing? Where is he taking me?'_ she thought frantically. She didn't bother to scream, none would be able to help her now. She only hoped she didn't piss him to the point where he would hurt her.

'_Nah don't be silly, Sesshoumaru was never one to torture; he either killed or walked away. Inuyasha was an exception.'_ With a firm nod to herself, she allowed herself to be dragged from the house.

_'Kami please just let me come back in one piece'_

AN: Thank you for reading now I would be even more greatful if you would take one more minute and left me some review. Do you think it's possible?


	8. 7 Learning thy past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

Okay firstly thanks to my beta **Tsuki Ai **for correcting it, and also big thanks to my reviewers: **MissShelz, dinopoodle, darksilvercloud, petitefeeme, BlackDog616.**

Now enjoy!

**Chapter 7- Learning thy past**

Kagome sat quietly while Sesshoumaru drove the car through the streets of Tokyo. If they were still in Tokyo, but she doubted it; they were in the car long enough to leave the city. They hadn't exchanged even one word after the moment Sesshoumaru decided to carry her from her home, and strangely, she was quite comfortable with that situation. Whatever he had planned for her, she didn't feel like it was something terribly bad.

Her train of thought ended when the car started to slow down, and in the next moment the engine was turned off. She heard the man exit the car, and then her door opened. Slowly she went out only to shiver when the coldness of the night swept over her.

"Follow."

The daiyoukai took a few steps, only to stop and turn around. The miko stood in the same spot trembling and looking ridiculous in her childish pajamas. Perhaps, he should've insisted that she changed it for some more appropriate clothes. _'Whatever. It's too late to correct it anyway.'_

Clearing his thoughts, his eyes returned to the young woman.

"Miko, I told you something." Kagome snorted with irritation.

"And how I'm supposed to follow you? You didn't bother to take my cane with you. Just to remind you: I'm blind!"

For a moment, Sesshoumaru felt guilty. He had forgotten that fact. In his eyes, she was still the little miko with the ridiculous clothes that followed his half-brother, hunting Naraku and looking for a shard of the Shikon Jewel. The same miko that pulled Tetsusaiga from its resting place and glared at him after he tried to kill her.

Well, she was still glaring at him, but this time her strange colored eyes were blank. He took a few steps closer to her, but she backed into the car. He was slightly confused by her actions. Was she actually afraid of him?

"Miko—" She shook her head and extended her hand to him.

"Give me your arm," she said quietly. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Why?"

"I need someone to guide me. You will be my eyes." Sesshoumaru stood for a moment unmoving, weighting his decision. Finally he came closer and grabbed her hand. He guided the small appendage until it rested under his right arm. He heard the woman breathe a little sigh of relief as she adjusted her hold on him.

Slowly, he started to walk, taking smaller steps to match her pace. Of course it was also slowed down by the fact that she still wore some pinkish, fluffy slippers. However he said nothing about it. Somehow he knew that any proposition from his side about changing the walking arrangement would be highly unwelcome.

Eventually they arrived to the office and Sesshoumaru closed the door after them. In no time, Kagome was sitting comfortably in a chair covered by the jacket the youkai lord gave her for warmth and to preserve the last pieces of her modesty. Not that it would stop her from blushing.

Ignoring her embarrassment, Sesshoumaru sat on his chair and for the long time, simply stared at the woman. He was taking a big risk here and he actually wasn't looking forward to the long talk they would have in a few moments.

On her side, Kagome was beginning to get bored of the silence. If he dragged her all that way just to sit there without saying one word, she was simply going to fall asleep. That's why she finally decided to speak.

"Where are we?" she asked curiously, bringing the man from his thoughts.

"You're in my office. It's safe to speak here."

"And we need to speak?"

"Indeed."

"Okay, so speak then." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in annoyance, the gesture he knew she couldn't see, before clearing his throat and leaning in his chair comfortably.

"You asked me why you were attacked now when you do not carry the Shikon Jewel." Kagome nodded tightening her grip on the jacket. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be a nice, little story.

"The answer is easy. This youkai was a part of the group that pursues to destroy all humans that has any trace of sacred powers in them. They belong to different species and clans. Some of them have lived through the last few centuries, other are far younger. There are few that hold real powers. Mostly they're weaklings; however they are the best of the best killers. They rarely fail. You were lucky to survive." Kagome gasped at his words as the dark realization crept over her. Someone had sent a killer after her. She shivered at the thought.

"B-B... but w-why?" she asked with a weak voice. Sesshoumaru sighed quietly.

"It started in the Azuchi-Momoyama period, by a single human, who desired power no less than Naraku. His name was Oda Nobunaga." The miko shook again, bringing the jacket closer to her body, even though it couldn't protect her from the chill that ran down her body.

"That man was a nuance from the day he was born, but when he grew older he became dangerous. He wanted land to rule and in his wars he also attacked the monks. I'm sure you have heard how he destroyed Enryjaku-ji." Kagome nodded remembering the event from her history lessons.

"Yes, he... he defeated their army, killed the monks and burned the shrines."

"Exactly. By doing this, he had unbalanced the state of powers in the world." He paused for a moment, allowing the miko to take in the information before continuing.

"What kind of powers?" Kagome asked.

"Everything in the world is built on the balance, the opposites. The balance for youki is reyouki, the powers that can destroy each other. When Nobunaga started to kill the monks and mikos that balance was destroyed. In consequence, some of the youkais decided it was how it should be. They started to kill others that possessed holy powers; some of them even joined Nobunaga's army to continue killing and terrorizing humans. In the beginning of the Edo period the number of monks, and mikos were so small that we had to take some steps to stop the process."

"We?" asked Kagome arching her eyebrow.

"The three lords of the lands." The girl frowned, thinking over something. He allowed her, waiting patiently for the question he knew would come next.

"I thought there were four lands." Sesshoumaru nodded. He had once again forgotten she couldn't see him doing so. The lord frowned at himself. _'With the way her eyes are trained on me, it's easy to forget she's blind. It's like she is looking right at me.'_ He quickly shook himself of his thoughts.

"Indeed miko, there were four lands until Nobunaga rose." The girl licked her dry lips.

"What happened?"

"The Lord of the East was very young when Nobunaga started to rise in his powers. He took alliance with him believing he wished to unite Japan. Nobunaga tricked him; he took over his army and then killed him and the rest of his clan. The eastern shiro was burned, but thankfully, once the soldiers learned about the man's betrayal they fled from his service. But the East was lost."

Kagome closed her eyes in terror. That man wasn't human, but a beast. She was almost ashamed that she once thought he was a great man. She could even remember that one time after she started her travels with Inuyasha that she mistook someone for him. If she remembered correctly, it was a young samurai who wished to save his beloved princess from her husband. '_Right, he was madly in love with her, and her husband was possessed by a toad. He had almost eaten her!' _She shook her head. It was hard to learn what Nobunaga's true character was.

"What did you do?" she asked after some time.

"We decided to protect those who remained and their offspring. Also, we started to search for those who were hunting them. By that time, everything changed. The science and technology increased their power and the belief that the youkai race was just another myth spread. It was also the time we went into hiding. But with that, they believed that someone possessed special powers also rose, and at the end of Meiji period, only some of the oldest priests and mikos knew they had it. Now it's also one of the myths."

Kagome nodded. She didn't believe in youkais either until her fifteen birthday.

"So what are you doing now? Are you still protecting them? How do you know if someone has or doesn't have holy powers?"

"We are keeping tracks of the lines that have anything to do with it and we are testing them after their birth. Then we are giving them their own guardians, their shadows for life. You're... an acceptation." Kagome huffed in annoyance. Great, she was sick of being different from others. Couldn't she for once be normal, like she always wanted to?

"How so?" she asked anyway. The inuyoukai sighed.

"You're one of that we are not aware about. I have checked the files until the Muromachi period; your family has never had anything to do with holy powers. When the shrine was built, your family was the keepers of it, but never anything more." The miko frowned.

"Then why the hell am I a miko?"

"You're a reincarnation. It's something we cannot track. Your ancestor died without passing their powers. But the power isn't something that can disappear, it had to return. So, the power of your ancestor was reborn in you with some part of her soul."

Kagome was cringing through the whole explanation. She never liked when people called her a reincarnation. Sure she made peace with Kikyou, but that didn't change the fact that she didn't like to be compared to her. She was herself, not Kikyou, but Kagome. Clear and simple.

"But, if you didn't know I'm a miko, how did _they_ found out?"

"By the feel of your power," Sesshoumaru replied looking at the woman. It was plainly obvious she didn't have any idea what he meant, so he decided that a longer explanation was in order.

"Because of society's disbelief in things, one's powers usually lay dormant throughout his or her life. If they're not used, they're undetected. But if they're used, even if the being does not use it consciously, it shows in his aura. You're one of these cases. After all miko, you have used your powers for a long time. There is no way for you to hide them from the world."

At that point Kagome felt like bouncing her head on a wall. She just hated her luck. She had fell into the well, only to be scolded by Inuyasha that she wasn't trained, and now after all she had go through, the fact that, even if untrained, she had used her power was going to get her killed. Great, just wonderful. Of course Sesshoumaru had more things to add to her misery. She almost jumped of her skin when she heard him speak again.

"I suppose the fact that you had contact with the Shikon Jewel also helped in releasing your powers."

"How?" she asked weakly. Oh kami she was tired.

"How did you get into possession of the Jewel?" he asked. Kagome sighed at the memory of that fated day. If not for that stupid Mistress Centipede things would've gone so differently.

"I was born with it," she answered. "On my 15 birthday I was pulled through time by a youkai that sensed it in me. She bit it out from my side and after one of the youkai attacks I shattered the Jewel. By accident of course," she added quickly, smiling innocently. Well she was innocent; who would guess that the stupid arrow would strike not the youkai, but the Jewel? Hell, not her.

Sesshoumaru nodded to himself.

"Did you protect yourself from the first attack?" Kagome nodded giving him a positive reply.

"Then it was the Jewel that released your powers by strengthening them. Centuries ago, when a child was born the village monk or miko who assisted the birth could check if it possessed any power. If they did, from the early years they were put into training to release them, because as time pass it gets harder. Normally it's impossible for those who reached their tenth year to use them."

Kagome's head started to ache. She had felt this kind of pain two times in her life. The first time was when she fell into the well and discovered that what she always thought was myth was truth. The second time was when the doctor told her she has no chance to see ever again. Every event shattered her world, leaving her to gather all the pieces and rebuild it from the beginning. What Sesshoumaru just told her did the same thing.

There were still a lot of questions, doubts, but now she wasn't able to put them into words in order to voice them. Feeling defeated and very tired, she leaned on her bent hands and tried to calm her irregular breaths.

"B-but... ho—" she tried to ask when the man interrupted her.

"It's enough for today miko. I don't doubt you have a lot of questions, but you heard enough for now. You must allow yourself to adjust to the things you have heard, I shall answer the rest of it when you are ready. However, there is one more thing I need to discuss with you tonight." Deciding he had a point in what he said, the dark haired woman nodded giving her agreement to hear what he had to say.

"Miko..."

**oOoOoOoOo**

In a dark place, a pair of golden eyes slowly slid open. Where was this place he was now? Where was his lady? How did he come to be here?

Somewhere behind him he heard movement and a stranger's scent entered his nose. A scent that spoke of malice. He tried to growl, but only a small whine escaped from his throat. The figure growled.

"Count your stars doggie; if not for my daughter, I would wring your neck." The dog once again tried to growl, but he failed. The figure muttered something, before turning on his heel and leaving him alone.

The animal closed his tired eyes. He needed to run away; he needed to go back to his lady. He could feel she was in danger and he wasn't there to protect her. With one last whine, Inuyasha fell into troubled sleep.

AN: Okay I know the chapter leaves a lot of questions, but don't worry it will be answered later. Now, please leave me some review, show me I'm not writing only for five or seven readers, okay? Thankies =)


	9. 8 Hard changes pt1

**Disclaimer: **As always

Big thanks goes to **Tsuki Ai **for beta-ing, and to my kind reviewers: **bookpotato795, NanaoFan, Alechaos Ogigio, petitefeeme, ginnie177, BlackDog616.** Thank you all for supporting me!

Now to the chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 8- Hard changes pt.1**

Mrs. Higurashi woke up in the night from her sleep. After a few failed attempts to fall back asleep she decided that perhaps a glass of water could help her, so she stood up and went in the direction of the kitchen. However, the blue light emitting from her youngest child room, suggesting that the computer was still working, stopped her. Quietly she opened the door.

"Souta? Are you awake?" she asked quietly. She didn't want to wake him up if he was sleeping. When she got a reply it didn't shock her.

"No mum. You can come in if you want to," the boy said turning back to the monitor. The woman smiled gently and entered the room. She looked curiously at what her son was doing. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Youkai? I never knew you were interested in them. Perhaps you could ask Kagome about them; I'm sure she wouldn't mind telling you about a few of her adventures." Souta only shook his head.

"It's not that mom," he said sadly. Mrs. Higurashi, catching the negative emotion in the boy's voice, sat on the bed waiting patiently for an explanation. Soon enough, Souta turned to her with a serious expression.

"Mom, did-... did something strange happen at Kagome's birth?" The woman blinked. She expected something, but that wasn't it. Lightly shaking her shock off, she replied.

"No, I don't think so." Souta sighed, before looking at the monitor and back at his mother.

"Perhaps there was some astronomical occurrence. I don't know- a moon eclipse, a comet or something?"

"No. I don't remember anything like that," a little smile appeared on her face as she continued, "But on that day was the last episode of my favourite series and because of Kagome I wasn't able to watch it." The teenager huffed angrily.

"I'm serious." The elder woman nodded, her motherly smile still in place.

"I can see that, but I'm wondering why that is?" Souta bowed his head, his dark bangs covering his eyes, but said nothing. Mrs. Higurashi just waited, she knew her children very well and she knew that her son would start talking when he was ready and she could wait. After all, it's what mothers are for, and as always, she was right.

"I just- it's... I just want to know why all of this is happening to her. Why it's always her?"

"Who's she?" The boy sighed again.

"Kagome. Why it's all happening to her?" The dark-haired woman was caught off guard for the second time.

"What do you mean?"

"You know the Jewel, youkai, traveling across the time. Why it's her?" The woman smiled to herself.

"Souta, are you jealous?" The boy looked at her dumbly for a moment before shaking his head violently.

"No! Of course not, I mean sure, now it sounds exciting, but I was such a coward back then. You know once something attacked us here and Kagome asked me to jump to the well to bring Inuyasha. I never told her but I was so terrified that I was standing over the well for a good five minutes before jumping inside. I'm not jealous, but I think it's unfair that stuff is always happening to her. Can't she just be my older sister? Does everything bad have to happen to her?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, pulling her child closer and embracing him. She never told anyone about this or allowed it to be seen, but there was so many times when she was thinking like Souta. Of course she was very proud of her daughter, not many girls in her age would be ready to sacrifice her time and safety to travel through time and fighting things that even she would be scared of. But still sometimes she just wished that Kagome was never taken through the well, so she could be her little daughter.

She had cried a few nights worrying if her baby was safe, protected. If she would even return once her mission was over... If she would survive another day, so she could come back to her family. And then when everything was over and she was back, then this...Yes, she really could understand her son.

"I think that everything is happening for some reason Souta, and I hope that Fate have something good in store for her," she whispered. The boy tightened his embrace on her waist.

"Fate can be cruel," he mumbled. The woman nodded.

"It can, but it cannot be cruel forever."

The boy nodded and no more words were said. They just sat there allowing the other's presence to sooth their worries.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"What?" Kagome whispered in horror. She couldn't believe what she just heard. He couldn't be serious, he— no, he just cannot be serious!

"What?" she asked again.

Sesshoumaru just sat in silence watching her. He was actually hoping that the miko would take it better, but on the other side, he wasn't subtle about that either. He didn't see any need for it, and perhaps it was a mistake on his side. Still, what was done was done; there was no reason to cry over it. He would just remember today's lesson for the future.

"You can't be serious!" the young woman cried bringing the inuyoukai from his thoughts.

"I think I made it clear that I am. I'm waiting for your answer." The woman shook her head in disbelief.

"You can't expect me to answer you now. I need time to think over it, probably ask my mother for some advice. At least give me one day," she almost begged. She really had enough stress for one night. Perhaps youkai were used to having their world changed in one hour, but she was not. Of course, the mighty lord couldn't see her point.

"I do not have the luxury of time, miko. Neither do you." She whimpered in her hands. _'Kami please help me. I need someone's support,'_ the little miko prayed.

She sat like this for a long moment, and Sesshoumaru was starting to suspect that she had fallen asleep, but then she spoke.

"I—I need a moment to think about this. Could you... umm could you give me something to drink by the way?" she said weakly. The man nodded, quickly standing from his chair. He was more than ready to cooperate with her now when she was showing some common sense.

"Would you like tea?" The girl nodded.

"Yes, I would be grateful."

"I shall be back in a moment." With that he exited the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

Putting the kettle on, Sesshoumaru sighed. He could actually understand the woman's troubles. He had lived around humans for long enough to learn about their nature. He knew that they needed time to get used to changes even if they were preparing for them. The problem always lied in accepting the new situation. But he didn't have time to give; he was truthful when he said that to the miko. Giving her time to accept the changes could cost her life. That _wasn't_ an option.

She was already attacked twice, and the second time they were bold enough to come to her home. By living through them, she had only put a death sentence on herself. She had proved two things to them: that she was aware of her powers, and that she could use them. That made her their number one enemy.

Of course, he was also partially at fault. He had saved her, and even met with her, but somehow the fact that she could be in danger missed him. It was just hard to place her in this time, even if she never fit into the Sengoku period's standards, he couldn't shake the feeling she was part of it. His stupidity nearly cost her life, but he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Seeing that the water was boiling, he cut his train of thoughts. Quickly, the drink was done and he returned to his office. The miko was sitting in the same position as when he left, her body shaking.

"Here is your tea," he said, placing the cup in her hand. She took it and nodded gratefully.

"Did you make your decision?" he asked sitting in his chair. Kagome sighed, taking a little sip of the tea.

"I still need to know a few things." He nodded and once again grew annoyed at himself. How hard could it be to remember that she couldn't see the gesture?

"Ask," he said.

"You said you wanted me to take part in your project, leave my job and move from my house, but you never said what I should do after that. I don't have money to afford a new apartment right now, and it's hard to find job when you're blind. How do you expect me to survive?" _'Especially with a killer breathing down my neck?'_ she added mentally.

"I can place you in my apartment. It's big enough and you wouldn't have to worry about the payment. About your work, I can give you a job in my firm but I doubt you will be able to do anything after the tests." The girl nodded thinking over her next question.

"Why with you?" He saw that question coming. It was perfectly obvious that even if they were no longer enemies, the last time they saw each other 500 years ago they were just two beings fighting for the same end. In this time it would have to be different. He thought about his answer carefully.

"I can place you somewhere else, but I believed that humans tend to be more confident around faces they know." Kagome chuckled lightly.

"Faces are not something I can take comfort in; a voice is more adequate. However don't fool yourself; you're not someone I would choose for comfort anyway."

"I'm aware of this."

For a moment, Kagome wished she could see. She was wondering if his facial expression would tell her something about the way he felt about this. _'Well there is no point in dreaming for something that won't happen. I have other matters to concentrate on.'_

"Why should I believe you?"

"This Sesshoumaru has no need to lie to you," the lord replied, sounding slightly offended. Kagome frowned.

"We weren't friends then, nor are we friends now. Why should I place my life in your hands?"

"This Sesshoumaru—" the daiyoukai stopped for a moment rethinking his words. After a few seconds he started again.

"Times have changed miko. So have I. I cannot claim any longer that humans are not important for they've shown that they're able to conquer the world. As a species, my opinion hasn't changed. I still say that you're a mindless, wild race who never considers the consequences of your decisions. However, as individuals, you can prove your worth. I have seen your power and loyalty miko, and on a few occasions, I have protected you. I shall do the same now."

Kagome was speechless. His words were repeating in her mind over and over again.

Sesshoumaru really has changed, but she still could recognize his old self in this man. Just look at her, she had changed so much in last 5 years and he had 500 years for that. Then she knew his words were always true, _'perhaps…except threats about killing Inuyasha,'_ but she had no reason to doubt him now.

But she still hesitated. By agreeing to this, she would place him as her protector. Until now it was Inuyasha who protected her, first as her hanyou friend, then as her dog. Even if her pet wasn't the man she met so long ago, he still carried his name. She felt like she was going to betray him. Both of them. Yet, did she really have another choice?

Her answer was simple and she knew it, as well as the youkai sitting somewhere across her. She was in a grave danger. The danger that no one could save her from, and she couldn't really count on her good luck. At some point, she wouldn't be able to save herself with only her powers.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat; there was no point in considering it any longer. She had to give her answer. Taking in the little strength she had left, the young woman straightened her back.

"Very well, I agree to your offer." The youkai nodded. The miko proved to be reasonable, that was a good start.

Clearing his throat he spoke, "As you decide miko. From now on, you're under protection of this Sesshoumaru." The girl opened her mouth to speak again, but Sesshoumaru cut her off quickly. It was late enough; they could talk about the rest in the morning.

"We shall speak later. For now, we will go back to your apartment and you will take a few necessary things for the night, then we will go to my house. The rest will be collected in the morning. I believe you don't work on the weekend?"

"No, I don't." The man smirked to himself taking her arm under his.

"It will allow us to rest. Now let us go miko." Kagome adjusted her hold over his arm and they moved out of the room going back to the car.

Like the previous one, this ride was also silent. They had enough to think about. When they arrived at Kagome's apartment, she moved quickly placed the most needed items into her bag, she took only clothes for the morning and her toiletries since Sesshoumaru promised they would come back here tomorrow.

Once she was ready, Kagome took her white cane and turned to the waiting man. He stood from his chair to leave when she stopped him by extending her hand to him. He looked at her waiting for an explanation.

As if she saw him, she explained with small smile, "If we are to be partners and roommates I think we need to start everything from the beginning."

"Hn." Kagome giggled at the elaborated reply.

"Well Sesshoumaru, my name is Kagome. I'm a miko."

AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and.. I'm waiting for your opinions :)


	10. 9 Hard changes pt2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait, but as some of you might know, my uncle died suddenly and it took me time to come to terms with that fact. But I'm back now, and I hope the next chapter will be updated very soon. Also big thanks to my beta **Tsuki Ai** and all reveiwers and readers.

About that chapter-it was written after the furneral, so it's nothing great, but please don't get angry and wait for the next one, I swear it come out better!

**Chapter 9- Hard changes pt.2**

"So the dog took the girl, eh?" the man asked in a slightly amused voice. The other male shivered hearing that tone.

"Yes, w-we are sorry sir, it should have not happen." The man slammed his fist on the table. The haynou fell on the floor in fear. He hoped that next time that fist wouldn't be slammed on him.

"Of course it shouldn't happen! You should have succeed the first time! You claimed you would sent our best man!" yelled the other youkai. It was not what he had planned. He wanted the girl out of his sight-it took him long enough to find her. Now, getting to her would be so much harder.

His facial features calmed and the man leaned in his chair. Harder was the key word. It wouldn't be impossible, nothing was impossible for him the son of the powerful youkai. After all he wasn't the head master of that organization without reason.

"You're forgiven. Leave."

The haynou left the room as fast as was possible, allowing his master to work over his schemes in the silence. He was so tired that he couldn't dream about anything else than going home. He needed rest from the stresses of his work. His face graced small smile when he arrived to his destination and was welcomed by his little daughter.

"Daddy!" she yelled running to him on her little feet. He scooped her up in his arms and walked them both to the house when his wife gave him his welcoming kiss.

"Hello Genji, did you have a good day?" she asked. Genji silently nodded in answer and watched how she moved around the kitchen. His work might had been the hell but for his family he would do everything, especially if it meant to keep them save. His mussing were cut short when his child started to squirm on his lap.

"Daddy, when would I be able to play with the doggy?" she asked. The man sighed to himself. Since the day he brought the dog of _'that'_ woman to the house his little one wouldn't stop to ask about him. It was the only thing that kept him from killing the animal. He smiled lightly patting her head.

"Soon."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru was annoyed beyond belief and what was worst he couldn't even complain since it was all his own fault. It was he who decided that the little miko should live with him so he could keep his eye on her. It was really too late to change that. How annoying.

He looked at the girl that was slowly walking next to him tapping her white cane before her. She was living with him for only two days and he had enough of this and in the depths of his mind he was shocked his half-brother hadn't killed her while they were travelling together. On the other side Inuyasha was annoying on his own so maybe that was why they fitted together. Also the thing that was annoying him didn't have to annoy the half-breed.

'The thing' being the talking.

Yes, the girl talk.

A lot.

At first it wasn't so bad. She was busy with putting her things into the room he gave her to live in and once she finished with it she was simply to shy to say anything, but that problem faded rather quickly.

His train of thoughts were rudely disturbed when the miko asked yet another question. What was worse she was waiting for some answer apparently. That was no good. What answer he should give for the question he didn't heard?

"No."

Kagome frowned.

"What no? I was asking where are we?" the woman said.

"Hn."

"Arg!" she gritted her teeth in annoyance. The stupid jerk was like that from yesterday- totally ignoring everything she was saying and she wanted some answers, damn it! The young miko clenched her hand over her cane.

Sesshoumaru told her that today he would bring her to his office to meet with the people she was going to work with, and maybe start the tests. But of course the mighty lord didn't said her where exactly was his office and what that test would involve. She felt left in dark so to speak. Her only hope laid in the believe that perhaps whoever she was going to meet today would be a bit more talkative person.

"Mr. Shidehara," suddenly called the femine voice cutting the woman from her thoughts. Kagome lightly cocked her head trying to localized the source of the sound.

"Seiko, call Toshiko and Arashi. They are to be in my office in next five minutes." The woman nodded taking the phone in her hand by the same time watching the girl her boss brought with him.

Being honest Seiko was surprised that Sesshoumaru had showed with the mystery miko here, but on some side she was not so shocked. There was something in the message the girl had left for the inuyoukai and the way he reacted on it that gave her the feeling she would see them together one day. Once again her sixth instincts wasn't wrong.

The woman grinned to herself. '_Now that she's here the things would become more interesting.'_ she decided. She had no idea how right she was.

**oOoOoOoOo**

The two people stood before their boss and lord in silence. Neither of them dared to ask question about the girl with spiritual powers that was sitting next to him. The dark haired woman wearing the white gown finally spoke.

"You called us, sir?" The silver-haired man nodded silently. He cast the little glance at the woman at his side before turning his whole attention to his employees.

"Indeed. I'm taking you out off the projects you were working on. You're moved to the special project- from now on you're working with the present here miko." Two pair of eyes widened turning from the man sitting behind the desk to the now red faced girl.

"I-it's an honor." the other man mumbled finally. Sesshoumaru nodded turning to Kagome.

"You would go with them, they would explain you everything." The young miko agreed without one word and Sesshoumaru called Toshiko to his side.

"Miko, Toshiko would be your guide for now, I have full trust in her." To the youkai woman shock the lord then pulled the other woman's hand to her arm. It was the moment when she noticed the white walking stick leaning on the girl's leg. Slight pang of pity rose in her chest and the tiger's youkai eyes softened.

"Come dear," she said softly "we will go to the lab. We would be able to talk there." Kagome smiled at her and the three of them walked quietly of the room, leaving the daiyoukai to his affairs.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"So.. I doubt the boss told you anything about the test, did he?" Toshiko asked while Kagome was changing her clothes behind the screen. The miko sighed lightly.

"He didn't. Everything he decided to share with me was that it would look like medical test."

"That's all?" The youkai asked. The miko sighed again.

"Yeah." Suddenly the laughter erupted from the tiger youkai surprising the other woman. Kagome never thought about herself as a gloomy person, but she was considered it at the moment. She really couldn't see anything funny about her situation and Sesshoumaru's unwillingness to explain anything.

She waited until Toshiko calmed enough to speak. It took her rather long time, in which Kagome's patience was turning rather thin.

"Sorry," choked the other female finally, "I just never thought he would said you so little. He left you completely in dark!" Kagome couldn't agreed more with her- at one moment she was considering hitting the inu daiyoukai just to get some more information out of him.

"Well," the tigress continued, "he was right at some point. We are going to test some kind of medicines on you to see how your body and your spiritual powers are going to react on them. We would be monitoring your health here and Sesshoumaru-sama would check on you when you will be out of this place." Kagome nodded carefully coming from behind the screen in her hospital like outfit. She was really glad she was blind, she would look horrible in the nurses gown. She thought quickly over the words she had just heard.

"What kind of medicines are you going to test on me?" she asked finally.

"It's hard to explain it really. There would be two kind of them. We want to make something that would be able to hide the miko's aura from the world and the uh-" Toshiko suddenly stopped not sure if she didn't said too much. Kagome heard her hesitation and finished the sentence.

"And the assassins, am I right?" the youkai sighed mentally.

"Yes. If we would be able to hide it then some of the miko's and houshi's would be never discovered. The assassins has the rule that they're not killing normal humans. Their target are only those with powers." Kagome nodded allowing the youkai to continue.

"We made tests with youkai's aura for years and it was discovered that some of the hormones when mixed together with a bit of feel of the opposite power can hide or at least when it's come to the stronger ones reduce the feel of their power. We hope to get the same effect with the ones like you."

The woman finished leaving Kagome with light headache. She was never the girl with love for the science and even if she understand what the youkai woman were talking it didn't mean she wasn't confused. How in world something as normal as hormones could affect someones powers. On the other side she had to admit that when she was angered or scared her own powers were working somehow better.

'_Okay so maybe it's not so impossible as I thought'_Kagome admitted to herself. She turned her head to where she thought the tigress was standing.

"You are able to hide your own aura? Is it why I couldn't feel Sesshoumaru's aura when he's not somewhere near me?" she asked. Toshiko confirmed her theory and Kagome smiled to herself. It was thing that was nagging her from the beginning and one of the questions she was simply dying to ask her inuyoukai roommate. It was nice to get some answers.

Her thoughts quickly returned to the other youkai that was standing near her and her earlier words.

"What about the second medicine you spoke about? What it suppose to do?" she asked curiously. If she was going to be turned into guinea pig she wanted to know what would they test on her. Unfortunately the reply the miko wished for never came because some harsh male voice interrupted them.

"It's not important for now. You would be informed if we would be starting the test." Kagome pouted unhappily. She had bad luck with getting answers lately.

"That's true Arashi," agreed Toshiko before taking Kagome's hand under her arm. "Come we will test your state of health right now. Don't worry about anything, it will be fine." The young woman nodded following the tigress. Deep in her soul she couldn't shake the feeling she was lead into the trap.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Soo.. I guess your day was.. good?"

Silence.

Kagome sighed. She was tired of trying to get Sesshoumaru to speak, but it didn't mean she would stop. If he didn't wish to made any sort of small-talks with her, she was going to get to the point.

"What had happened to my friends?" she blurted out. Silently Kagome asked herself if she really wanted to know this. What if they were unhappy or worse... And what if they were happy? Would it made her happy to know they moved on forgetting about her?

She shook her head, of course she would be happy for their happiness. She wasn't some horrible person who would wish for unhappiness of others. She waited for Sesshoumaru's answer with bathed breath.

"I do not know." The miko's heart drooped just a little bit. She knew there was possibility he didn't know about the fate of her friends-they weren't his friends after all. Shrugging of her disappointment Kagome tried to think about someone, at least one person from her past that Sesshoumaru could know about. _'__Kouga__...? no.. I don't know if __Sesshoumaru__ even met him .. __Shippou__? Doubtful.. Wait what about..'_

"What had happen with that little girl that was following you everywhere? What was her name.. Rin right?" she asked again.

Another wave of silence settled over the car they were currently in and Kagome could swear she felt how the daiyoukai beside her tensed. What could have caused this? Did she.. did she asked for something she shouldn't?

After few minutes in which Kagome decided that the man was probably not going to answer her the Western Lord suddenly spoke.

"She died." he said in blank voice.

The miko nodded leaning back in her seat. She could tell she touched some sore subject and it would not do any good if she would question him more.

_'Even more secrets.'_ the young woman thought resigned_. 'With every answer I get I get two more questions. I'm getting sick of it..'_

_AN: Once again-I'm sorry that that chapter sucks :( The next one will be better! And please review.._


	11. 10 To free a Bird

**Disclaimer: **I don't own

Okay, I hope the last chapter didn't scare you pernamently. I hope this one would be better. I'll think about rewritting it at some point, for now I'm going on with the story. I want to thank: **Tsuki Ai** for beat-reading it, and my reviewers: **Risuna-Phenix, The Anti-Stratigist, Inuyashasgirl18. **Considering the last chapter I'm shocked I get any reviews!

Now to the story!

**Chapter 10-To free a Bird**

Sesshoumaru watched the miko take her cane and angrily storm from the room as fast as a blind person could. He didn't bother to stop her. Hell, he would encourage her to leave him. He had a stressful day and both the miko and he needed to calm their nerves. It would be faster if they weren't in each others company.

Besides, as long as she didn't leave the building, the miko was safe. Assassins could be bold, but none of them were bold enough to try and attack her while he was nearby. They weren't suicidal after all, and only a suicide person would attack someone under his protection in his building.

He heard the front door slam and the man sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair. This was one hell of a day and his mind went to the moment when the disaster had started.

It was the moment after Toshiko came and took the little miko for another part of the test. For now, they were still checking if the girl had some allergy to the ingredient they were going to use in their vaccine.

He was going to call a few of his clients when someone stormed into his office. To his worst nightmare, it was his ex-girlfriend followed by a rather annoyed-looking Seiko. Before he was even able to ask any question, Michiko opened her mouth.

"What the hell is going on, Sesshoumaru?" she yelled. He looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow. Being honest, he had no idea what was she talking about.

"You haven't contacted me in three weeks! I'm your fiancée!" The daiyoukai's eyes widened. _'Fiancée? Didn't she get it through her thick skull that they were over the last time they talked? Wait...'_

The man's mind started to work at an incredible speed trying to pinpoint the moment he had broke up with the angry-looking woman. To his own horror, he really couldn't remember that situation. Could that mean he was officially still with her? _'Uh-oh'_ his inner self stated and Sesshoumaru couldn't agree more. He was in deep mess and it was all his fault. How annoying!

"You may leave Seiko," the young man said, with a perfectly calm voice. No matter how deep in trouble he was, he was the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru was not going to lose his calm.

The older woman only nodded, and casting one last evil glare at the annoying woman left the office. Sesshoumaru watched how Michiko took a few deep breaths while he waited for her to start talking. His brain was already working over ways to break up with her to get the minimal yelling.

Finally, the woman looked up at him with a smile that was so false that it made him cringe inside. Why was he meeting with her in the first place? He couldn't remember.

"Well, I'm sure you have been busy darling. I'm sorry I yelled before, but that secretary of yours was mean to me again. Why won't you fire her?" the woman asked in a sweet voice. As much as she was annoyed at the man sitting before her for ignoring her, she just couldn't help but be flirty around him. He was just so sexy!

"Why should I fire Seiko? She's a good worker," Sesshoumaru questioned, already setting his plan into motion. Maybe if he played his cards right he would even be able to make her break up with him?

"She's mean to me and I know you don't like it when people are mean to me," the woman whined in a sweet voice, almost making her 'fiancée' roll his eyes at her.

Sesshoumaru decided he needed to be more straightforward if he wanted to get rid of her.

"I value my secretary more than your opinion; if you're not content with that simply leave." She looked at him with wide brown eyes.

"What?" Michiko asked not really sure what she was hearing. Did he just suggest what she thought he did? Unknown to her, her lack of belief took the last string of patience that the inuyoukai held.

"What I mean, woman, is that I have no wish to see you again. I have informed you at the beginning that there wouldn't be any feelings involved in our relationship and I'm ending it. Remove yourself from my office. I'll send you your things in a day time." The woman's eyes widened twice as much as she continued to stare at the man she planned to make her husband.

"You're kidding. You must, or you have just lost your mind," she started to mumble while her shock was starting to transform into anger. No one breaks up with Michiko Suzuki! No one!

"You're foolish Sesshoumaru Shidehara!" she yelled, standing abruptly from her chair. "You dare to say you're breaking up with me? You're out of your fucking mind! No one dares to break up with me! Do you hear me? No one!" she shouted hitting the desk a few times with clenched fists.

To her great ire, her now ex-boyfriend was sitting perfectly still glaring at her through narrowed eyes. It didn't seem he was going to say anything more right now. The dark-haired woman tossed her hair back before walking firmly to the door.

"You will regret that," she said before leaving out and slamming the door after her. Two minutes after she left, a head peeked in from behind the door.

"Do you need something?" Seiko asked.

"Aspirin," replied the young lord. The feline in disguise quickly nodded, going for the medicine. Youkai headaches were terrible and after so much shouting in the range of the dog's sensitive ears, Sesshoumaru was bound to have one.

Once the elder woman made sure her boss took something to relieve his pain, she left him alone, taking all the calls by herself, telling people that he was unavailable today. It wouldn't help him to feel better and the day was going so slowly that at one point Sesshoumaru thought he would go crazy. He wished to go home and fall on his bed listening to the perfect silence.

He just forgot one, tiny thing: At four when he left, he needed to take someone with him. Sometimes he forgot that the miko was leaving with him. Not that he was complaining. After a few attempts to question him about god-knows-what and receiving no answer, the miko had stopped her talking.

Sure, he told her he would answer her questions, but he didn't mean personal questions that the miko seemed to be so fond of. He really didn't need her to push her little nose into his business, but just like he thought earlier she had gave up on that. At least for now.

The new problem rose when they had reached his apartment. After a quick meal, the miko came to him about visiting of her family. She wanted to tell them about the changes in her life. Of course he had declined.

That was when she became angered.

"Do you honestly expect for me to leave my family without one word of what's going on with me? You must be delusional!" she said. Since she was the second woman that day telling him he was making something wrong, he snapped back at her.

"You're not going and that's my order. You would do well to listen if you value your life." The miko's face changed into a stony expression he had not yet seen.

"If the price for your protection is my family then I wish I hadn't met you," she said softly but with voice that could match steel. Then she turned around and walked from the room and then from the apartment. He knew she was heading to the building's hall when the little orangery (greenhouse) was made. After finding out about the place, the girl seemed to walk there quite often. Probably to calm down after being angry at him.

On the other hand, it was his fault again. He really didn't think it through before deciding to place her in his house as his roommate. He had to admit that she wasn't that bad either. She was respecting his privacy and didn't bother him with company he didn't wish for.

With another sigh, the great inu closed his eyes, massaging his hurting temples. He should have allowed her to meet that family of hers. There was really no adversity against it, except his unwillingness to go, because he would have to go. Maybe he could—

Whatever thought was in his mind quickly left its place and the young lord rose from his seat. He should bring the girl back here and perhaps talk with her later. With that, he left his apartment taking the elevator to the hall where he knew she would be.

It was only ten minutes later when standing in the empty orangery that the daiyoukai realized his mistake. The girl wasn't in the building. She had left.

**oOoOoOoOo**

The young youkai couldn't believe his luck. He was quite new in the organization and he was assigned to the observation of the miko. It was quite boring work really; he hoped for something more truthfully, but well... who he was to disobey his master? So he watched.

Soon he found out that his work was going to be more boring since the miko seemed to be in the protection of the youkai. He was with her almost all the time and he never left her side when they were on the streets. Sometimes the kitsune wondered with disgust if they were lovers.

Another thing was the youkai- he was rather powerful since he could feel that the concealment spell couldn't hide his all youki, but the kitsune didn't think about him as a worthy opponent. What was the use of power if he couldn't detect him? Ha! He was better than that old fart.

Daichi's humor was lifted again when he saw the miko walk out of the building.

Alone.

Of course his orders were to observe, but no one thought that the stupid woman would start to wander off by herself, right? Besides, what was point of waiting? The sooner she was out of the picture, the better. The man decided to take action and silently walked after the girl.

**oOoOoOoOo**

'_I'm overstressed' _Kagome decided miserably, sitting on an available bench. She had shocked herself with walking out of the building she now lived in to the small park that was placed just on the corner of the street. She needed to think and the fresh air would help.

She leaned her cane on her leg and closed her unseeing eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm sun on her skin and the slightly cold breeze that was, from time to time, messing with her hairs. It was such a nice feeling and she was denied it for too long. That thought led her to her main problem: Sesshoumaru.

He was royally pissing her off for lack of a better word. Of course she understood that he had a lot of work, and probably didn't even want to spent time in her company, but would it kill him to allow her to go out, at least with someone he trusted? She was forced to stay inside the building for the whole week, and now, he even refused her meeting with her family.

This was simply too much. Her family was very dear to her. They supported her when she started to travel through time; they held her when she struggled with the loss of her friends from the past as well as her sight. They deserved to be informed with what was going on in her life and that wasn't for a phone call. Why couldn't he understand that?

The girl sighed, bowing her face. Perhaps when she returned, she would talk with the daiyoukai again, this time a bit calmer. Perhaps, he needed to hear how important it was for her to meet them. Yes, Kagome decided, she would talk with him!

Taking a few minutes to take in the feeling of the surrounding nature, Kagome finally decided to go back. People were probably going back to their houses right now, and she didn't want to stay here alone. It wouldn't be safe.

She took her cane, turning to the side she came from she patted the ground to feel her way. Suddenly she was met with a hindrance that wasn't there earlier. The woman took a protective step back, calling forth her powers. Once she felt it buzzing right beneath her skin, she spoke.

"Who's there?" the stranger's chuckle froze her blood. That didn't sound like Sesshoumaru. Eep! What had she gotten herself into?

"I asked you a question, answer me!" she said in a higher voice. God, she actually hoped it was some youkai and not human. Her powers couldn't protect her from her own race. Hearing no reply, she took another step back. Seeing that, her enemy spoke.

"I thought I could have some fun killing you, but what the good of trickery when you can't see it? There's no fun."

'_Trickery?' _Kagome's mind asked.

"You're a kitsune?" she wondered out loud. _'Just like my little Shippou.'_

"Not your business. It won't be of any use to you in the other world." With that, Kagome felt the youkai's aura rise and she quickly used her own power, pushing it in the way she had last heard the man's voice. Perhaps he hadn't moved yet.

Her thoughts were answered when a slight cry came from that direction.

"You stupid bitch! You are aware of your power!" The girl smirked lightly, pleased with her little success.

"Surprise," she said calling her powers again. She shot it in one direction, but this time no sound came and the next second, she felt something sweep past her and she took a step to the side, turning around. There was a thud from the place on her side where she was standing few seconds ago and her adrenaline shot up.

"You missed," she taunted hoping to hear his voice again. Unfortunately, the kitsune appeared to understand what she tried to do and kept his silence. She sent another blast of her power in the direction that she thought she could feel his youki and in the next second, she was tackled to the ground, her throat being squeezed mercilessly.

"I wish I could tear you apart with my claws, but it would look suspicious. Any last words?" the youkai taunted, squeezing Kagome's throat so hard she felt dizziness and blackness creep over her mind for a moment. The girl squeezed her eyes and tried to concentrate long enough to draw more power from inside her and free herself.

Thankfully, she didn't need to do so because she felt the weight suddenly pushed off of her. What was going on?

"You should have remained in hiding," said the cold voice that the little miko recognized immediately. When did he get here?

The young fox gulped, looking at the angered youkai lord. Now that he was close, he didn't seem so old. The boy was glad that he was blocking his scent already; he wouldn't want to get into the inuyoukai's claws.

The boy quickly reached to his sleeve and brought out his saving cart. The space was filled with mist and the youkai disappeared from the area.

"Coward," growled the daiyoukai. His attention quickly turned to the woman that nearly destroyed everything he had planned because of her stupid stubbornness. She was already standing up, her cane firm in her hand.

"Don't be so foolish again. You could have destroyed the whole project because of your stupidity." Kagome's eyes narrowed. Stupidity? Foolish? Project!

"Is that all you can think about? Your project? It was my life that was in danger!" she yelled. To hell with being calm and talking. The daiyoukai was someone you just couldn't talk to.

"The project is more important than a person who can't listen to the simplest orders."

"I'm not your servant to listen to orders. Besides, I wouldn't have gone out if you hadn't held me prisoner in that apartment of yours for God-knows-how long. I'm not a parrot!" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. She was getting more ridiculous with every passing second.

"No indeed. The birds have a sense of survival."

"If they are free. But they're dying in the cage because they can't fight it. If you want to have a bird in a cage Sesshoumaru, find someone else," Kagome retorted dusting off her clothes.

"You are not caged. You're protected," Sesshoumaru argued. Couldn't she see his point?

"If that's your idea of protection, then thank you very much for this."

The inu growled. For a moment, he had the strange urge to squeeze her throat himself. How could someone so little be so annoying?

"You're getting ridiculous!"

"And you're not listening!" she hissed rising her cane and shaking it in the air in frustration. "Do you see this? Do you?" she yelled. Sesshoumaru wondered if she waited for an answer.

"Of course I do," he answered anyway. How could he not see it when she was practically shaking it before his nose?

"Well, then you're lucky, because I don't! I'm trapped in the world of darkness! I can't see the world that surrounds me! Even you are only a voice!" She shut her eyes trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall at any minute now.

Sesshoumaru stiffened at her sudden outburst, his own anger disappearing without a trace. Standing in silence, he watched how she started to shake and bite her lip trying to stop its trembling.

"I'm caged by my own inability and now you're trapping me in a closed space, denying me even meeting with my loved ones. You might as well deny me the air to breathe."

"I'm not fooling myself that there is any friendship between us, but sometimes I feel like you are treating me like an object. You are not even using my name. I don't want much, but I don't want to only survive- I want to live."

The youkai lord stood quietly, listening very carefully to everything she said. Did he really make her feel like that? Like some sort of animal? An object that he needed to protect in order to fulfill his project? Did he really know so little about humans after living with them for three centuries?

They stood in silence as the sun was slowly starting to set. Finally, Sesshoumaru turned to the blind girl and slipped her hand under his arm, once again taking the role of her lost eyesight.

"Let's go back."

She nodded, sighing quietly.

They had a lot of work before them to survive each other's presence, but it wasn't an impossible mission. As long as they could work over that, Kagome was sure everything would be fine.

The question was if they were really willing to work?

AN: Thank you for reading, I hope this chapter was better and you will consider leaving me some review!


	12. 11 New Allies?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own

Well, umm... I'm sorry for leaving this story for so long, but when th emuse doesn't work, it just doesn't work. If I try to go against it, the results are horrible. Sorry.

Also I know I messed this story... sligtly, but since it's my first canon-drama I'll do my best to finish it, and if possible clear it out. I'll start with another chapter ^^;

Big thanks to Tsuki Ai for betaing.

**Chapter 11 – New Allies?**

The miko yawned, clinging closer to the man who was carrying her. Perhaps it was due to her tiredness, but right now Sesshoumaru felt, for lack of a better word, nice. She curled closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. She still felt a little dizzy.

"Mhm…" she murmured, "I never felt like this. On the other hand, it's easy to understand, I never got the chance to get drunk." She moved slightly so her face was pointed where she thought the daiyoukai's face was. "It's entirely your fault," she announced.

The man rolled his eyes knowing she wouldn't see this obvious sign of irritation. Knowing, however, that the miko would be waiting for some reply from him, he asked anyway.

"How so?"

"Oh. Well, you allowed the blind girl to drink."

"I did not. The injection got that reaction from you. I never had anything to do with this," he resonated. The miko gave an annoyed huff and moved her head again. The youkai's eyes widened when he felt her little teeth biting into the skin of his neck.

"Miko," he growled. The girl released his skin and turned her head up to him, giggling happily. A frustrated huff escaped his lips; he was never as happy about the fact that he owned a car, until now. He was really glad when the insane woman was finally tucked in her own seat, her seatbelt locked, and the door closed. He didn't waste time in getting inside and starting the engine.

The girl leaned on her side, some strange noises escaping her lips. He knew better than to say something when she was in her own little world. Focusing his eyes on the dark roads of Tokyo, he drove them to the apartment. Meanwhile, Kagome let her mind wander over the last few days.

After the argument between the little miko and the proud daiyoukai, there was tension. Neither of them talked, at least for Kagome, it was really uncomfortable. The silence accompanied them in the mornings, on the road to work and later, on their way back. On a few occasions she wanted to break it, but something always stopped her. Well, that was until today.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"And now I'll give you the injection. Are you ready?"

"Whatever." The youkai sighed looking at the small woman sitting on the hospital bed in their laboratory. She seemed to be depressed for the last few days. With a small sigh, Toshiko did the injection, put the disposable syringe in the trashcan, and sat next to her patient.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently. The girl sniffed shaking her head.

"I got into a fight with Sesshoumaru. He was being an assh… mean, so I told him few things." Toshiko's eyes widened. Someone dared to argue with her boss? She looked at Kagome in a whole new light.

"You feel guilty?" The dark haired girl huffed, turning finally to the side from which she heard the tigress's voice.

"No. I don't regret even one word I said to him, but… I yelled at him after he saved my life. I wish I thanked him before," the miko explained with a sigh. The young youkai opened her lips, but closed them in the next second. What could she say to help? Sesshoumaru-sama was scaring the life out of her whenever he was in close proximity. She couldn't even imagine how it would be to argue with him.

"You can't thank him now?" she replied finally. The girl sighed again, explaining the situation that was now between her and her youkai roommate. The tiger youkai listened to it all with a compassionate heart, trying to give some advice that might help to heal the situation.

The talk took them at least one hour, when Toshiko started to notice something was off with the human girl. She was taking longer pauses between words and kept rubbing her head. Toshiko laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to catch her attention.

"Kagome-san, are you alright?" The blind woman shook her head.

"You know I think I'm slightly uhm… my head is spinning." Toshiko jumped on her feet and walked to the laboratory apparatus, checking on Kagome's heart rate, and other important life parameters. Once she was sure there was no danger, the woman turned to the miko, deciding to run a few tests.

The poor girl was still leaning on the wall; her hand rubbing her hurting temples. She did everything Toshiko asked her to, from time to time giggling. The youkai woman finally looked up, a look of confusion written all over her face.

"Kagome, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think you're drunk." A big smile crept on the girl's face before she burst into laughter. The doctor looked at her seriously, waiting until she calmed down. It was really funny if you look at this from one side, but she already was thinking how she would tell her boss about this.

The tigress gulped. That promised trouble.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Checking another report from his business partner, Sesshoumaru Shidehara allowed himself a small smirk. If everything went according to plan, his business would get a new client and with it, his profit would grow. Things were looking good for him, and no one would be able to destroy his little moment of satisfaction.

In that moment, the door to his office opened and through it walked a young wolf-youkai carrying a little miko in his arms. His golden eyes widened as he got up and walked to the pair.

"What happened?" he asked. The other man opened his mouth, but the miko beat him to it.

"Toshiko said I'm drunk," she answered with a goofy smile. Seeing this, the daiyoukai didn't doubt that she was indeed in a questionable state. The wolf blushed lightly, trying to hold the girl who started to wiggle in his arms.

"She's in no shape for tests." The daiyoukai agreed with him whole-heartily, quickly taking the girl and laying her on the couch he kept in his office. The woman tried her best to resist his leading hands, but soon gave up and laid down.

"Sleep," he ordered. The woman sat up, shaking her head vigorously.

"I'm not sleepy," she protested with a sweet pout. Growling under his breath, the dog lord turned to his employee who stood near the wall, looking at the pair with frightened eyes, obviously doubting the sanity of the one part. Sesshoumaru decided to be merciful just this one time.

"Leave Arashi. We will be fine here." The man nodded, happy to leave the room and its rising tension. Once he was out of the sight, the daiyoukai turned his light eyes on the problem at hand.

"Miko, you will listen to me." The girl huffed at him, turning on her side, her lips sealed in a thin line. The man's hands clenched at his sides, he felt how his blunt nails bit into his skin. The woman was lucky so far, but she was testing his self-control dangerously. If she planned to make him really angry at her then she was just a one step from it. Suddenly, she spoke again.

"My name is Kagome. I don't want to be called a miko all the time-," she hiccupped in the middle, pushing her into a little fit of giggles. She calmed quickly returning to her sentence. "I told you that before."

"Hnn." Indeed he remembered that, but the power of habit made it harder to stop than he thought it would be. Slowly he wondered about his reply when the girl started to talk again. Obviously her strange state made her talkative again.

"You know I wanted to… uhm… what was that word?" Again the hiccup escaped her lips and to muffle it she hid her head in the coach. He waited for her to calm down and finish whatever was that she wanted to tell him. After sometime without any sign from her, he decided that the woman fell asleep, so he turned ready to return to his work when a weak voice stopped him again.

"Sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at y-you, but I don't retreat… uhm… regret what I said. Bu-but thank you for saving me that day. You sounded cool." The male sat in his chair without making a noise comprehending her words. The girl turned around, a pout once again forming on her face.

"Are you here, or am I talking to the empty room?" she giggled happily. "Kagome is talking to herself, Kagome is talking to herself," she murmured to herself in a sing-song tone. The man shook his head, deciding to bring this show to an end.

"I'm still here girl." The miko gave loud 'eek' and fell from the coach. Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the light chuckle that escaped his throat before he stood up and helped the poor girl gather herself. Her small hands curled on his arms as he guided her back to the coach.

She was mumbling something under her breath, but he didn't pay her any attention. She was drunk after all; whatever she was talking about wasn't important. Gently, he laid her down, reminding the woman to be careful about the edge this time. She laughed but made sure to not fall again.

They sat in silence for a long time; he was doing his work, while the miko, after a few fits of uncontrolled giggles, fell asleep. It was a welcomed change. Time slowly moved and he was nearly sure that the day would pass without another disruption when unwelcomed auras tingled his senses, and in the next moment, the door of the office opened for the second time this day.

The daiyoukai raised, his eyes narrowing at his guests. He could see the apologizing look in Seiko's eyes who was bowing before the two tall men whose eyes were as cold as his own.

"You can leave Seiko." The cat youkai bowed closing the door after two visiting lords.

"Kyo. Shigure," Sesshoumaru said, lightly bowing his head; they bowed in reply.

"Well, take your seats. I expected you the day before. It seems your spies are getting lazy," said the Western Lord, smirking at his companions, taking his own seat. Both man flushed lightly one of them from entertainment, the other from anger.

"As far-sighted as always," commented the younger man, his green eyes flashing with merriment. The inu replied with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"That's outrageous! We shouldn't be informed about this by spies! You should inform us face to face and hear that I'm highly against that project!" The older man yelled. The younger shrugged looking back at the western lord.

"I and my father are okay with this. As long as we would be informed about the progress, but I think that's not the case."

"Indeed kitsune. I started the project on my own and no one is going to be informed about this until I have results." The tengu rose to his feet, his aura swirling around the room. The kitsune shook his head, knowing that a fight was coming up and no one would stop it. Or so he thought…

A small voice interrupted the meeting, catching attention of the three men.

"My head hurts." Sesshoumaru cursed his fate, as he moved to the girl on the couch. He knelt beside her knowing it wouldn't be good to leave her without answer when the medicine could still affect her behavior.

"You're alright?" The miko moved her hand where she heard his voice. Her fingers brushed his shoulder, and with a sigh, she leaned on him.

"My head spins," she cried unhappily, her head shooting up to glare at the room, trying to locate something without use of her eyes. Finally, using her spiritual powers, she found what she was looking for.

"You woke me up! Did no one tell you it's unkind to shout in a room when someone is asleep?" The tengu lord huffed, his dark hair stood slightly, reminding the other lords of feathers.

"You dare to talk to me?" Lord Shigure asked, giving Kagome his chilliest glare. Of course, since she couldn't see it, it had no effect on her whatsoever; she could however feel his rising power, which made her own reyouki sparkle in reply. The kitsune lord laughed at the show.

"I suppose you're the famous miko. I'm Kyo, southern lord in training. It's an honor to meet you," he said in her direction, bowing politely. "Forgive us for interrupting your sleep."

The woman smiled happily at the man, before once again leaning on the inuyoukai whom, by some miracle, wasn't trying to push her away. She certainly wasn't in the mood to complain about this since her head was still spinning mercilessly. "I'm drunk," she moaned to where she thought Sesshoumaru's ear would be.

The daiyoukai squished away the smirk that threatened to rise on his face. He shouldn't show any emotions with other lords in the room. With a calm face, he laid the girl back.

"Obviously. Now sleep." The protest was about to leave her mouth, but he stopped it just in time with a little dose of his poison. The woman fell on the coach, her eyes closed and her breathing even. Hmm, he should remember to use that method more often.

"Now, let's go to our talk. You were saying?" the dog youkai turned to his guests. The kitsune smiled. Being honest he truly liked the western lord. Call it childish admiration, but Sesshoumaru was a hero from his cub years, to be able to work with him now was just…wow. His inner fox squealed in delight.

The tengu lord didn't have this kind of soft spot for the dog. That's why he spoke first, "I demand you stop the whole thing right now."

"That's not an option," the silver-haired male replied, crossing his arms. "The organization already knows about her and I can guess she's their top priority."

"I don't care!"

"Neither do I, but about your opinion."

"You… I just don't want the last accident to repeat. You know what I mean," Shigure said gravely. Even Kyo turned grim at the mention of _that_. He sighed, agreeing with the previous speaker.

"Hnn."

"So we have a consensus here," Kyo said happily, standing from his seat and the tengu lord followed. The males exchanged the necessary politeness, leaving the two inhabitants of the room alone.

Once he was sure the other daiyoukais left the building, Sesshoumaru fell on his beloved chair, rubbing his hurting temples. It was just great, another day, another trouble, another headache. Nothing could be worse at this point.

Silently he just thanked that the miko was out for next few hours, so he just could sit here, doing nothing. And that was exactly what he did.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"You're carrying me to my bed?"

"It seemed to me that you were unable to walk there on your own. However if I was mistaken, feel free to correct me." The woman giggled.

"Noo… I'm still dizzy. The last time someone carried me to bed I was seven. I feel soo old." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, dropping her on the bed while ignoring her startled gasp. Sensing she was in talkative mood, the royal youkai quickly retreated to the safety of his bedroom, leaving her to ramble to her pillow.

After all, he was quite sure she would find something to talk about in the morning. He stopped, glancing at the door to his room. He would close it, this one time, to prevent the miko from walking here in the middle of the night. From her state, something like that could pop in her little head.

His golden eyes narrowed, as Sesshoumaru scoffed at his thoughts. He was behaving like a scared pup. Squaring his shoulders, he walked inside, leaving the door open.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Where are we?" Kagome asked when Sesshoumaru opened the car door for her, helping her to exit the vehicle. She waited until he locked it and once again took the role of her guardian.

"It's the weekend. I figured it would be the best time for you to visit your family." The shock that took over the woman's face was worth all the inconveniences he would have to endure here. A few seconds later, she slipped her hand away and broke into run up the shrine stairs, that he was sure would end with her sprawled on the ground.

When, by some mystery, that didn't happen, and the crazy, blind girl disappeared at the top of the stairs, he decided to follow her, his ears catching sounds of her enthusiastic chatter.

"It's such a long story mama; it would take me few hours to tell you exactly what happened."

"Hey sis, is that youkai we were searching for with you?" asked some boyish voice.

"Yeah. He was behind me. You want me to introduce you, Souta?"

"Sure, why not." Preparing himself for the unstoppable, the inuyoukai walked into view, noticing the curious glances the Higurashis were sending his way.

"Whoa," commented the young boy, looking with widened eyes at the tall male.

"Hnn."

With an amused giggle at the exchange, the miko proceeded with the introductions.

"Everyone, that's Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, that's my mama, Souta, younger brother, and somewhere out there hiding is my grandpa, probably preparing some sutras to take you down." The man bowed politely, cringing mentally at the possibility of meeting the last one mentioned. It was too late to run now.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I suppose you're aware that someone is waiting for you?" This time the daiyoukai allowed himself a sigh. Yes, he knew it.

As if his unhappy thoughts called her, from the back came a beautiful woman, her dark hair cut in a fashionable style, her painted lips curved into a smirk as she looked at everyone gathered on the shrine grounds. Her eyes rested on Kagome who was turned to her mother's voice.

"Well, well, well, you must be that famous miko," the woman spoke catching the girl's attention. Mrs. Higurashi turned to the female with a warm smile, guiding her daughter to her. The girl bowed politely, taking her white cane with the left hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs.…?"

"Kazumi. I'm former Lady of the Western lands and Sesshoumaru's mother. Also, I'm your new trainer little miko."

AN: I hope someone out there would read it, even after such a long time of being away :crossfingers:


End file.
